Dark Battles
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Harry Potter has returned from his mysterious disappearance after Sirius has passed away. His return held a purpose of returning to Hogwarts after defeating you-know-who. Apparently, he will not tell a soul what he has actually been through and only one person is allowed to know. Severus is too curious for his own good, but Harry is much darker and not the same as he once as 16 yrs
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to 'Dark Battles'!**

**This is continuing from the sixth book of Harry Potter, after losing Sirius (but defeated Voldemort in the Mystery Department of Ministry), but in the office of Dumbledore's where Harry was taking his frustration out. This is a different way, what if Harry was smart enough to realize his potential here? Etc...etc...**

**Fair warning, I am not perfect in my writing and I have been told. This story is not well written and I am aware of that. If you wish to become my beta, simply say something through the review or PM. It would help me out greatly and you will be credited for each time you help. I am deaf, so this is how I write. Forgive me, but please enjoy~**

**Warning: Cuss, violent, slash (yaoi), lemon (not currently, though), gore, death, blood, and sensitive.**

**I will add on more warning, but this is a reason for rated M. No underage please or you are at your own risk!**

**JK Rowling owns Harry Potter (I wish I own it, but I'd probably hire a few editors...)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The screaming for desperation has not seemed to ease anything better. The battle, tears, pain, and grieving did not help much for anyone. That night was difficult to bear for the young boy, who has suffered an only family loss, and had too much emotional state at his hand. His mind could take so much of what he has and triggered on the next step of his life.

Here he has stood in the headmaster's office, destroyed the man's office, and gaining his point across. He was now doing something about this because the years he went through was enough!

"I need to stop him, Dumbledore! More people are going to get hurt, especially around me. There has got to be another way to handle this!" He trashed down the invaluable things that the man collected over the years.

The headmaster watched the boy in difficult timing, yet, he knew that so much had gone on. The boy could have lost almost everyone he knew closely earlier today. Instead, only one person made it worse to expect on the boy-who-lived. He allowed openly expressed aggressive in action and becoming less violent to destroy with his own hands.

The boy caught his hands onto the desk to withhold his strength up and tears escaping to the impossible. It hurts him personally to what he has been through and he had enough of it. For what of the experience has given him, he held no clue how else to handle it otherwise. The elder joined by the boy's side and his hand rested upon the small shoulder for comfort in sorrowing pain.

"Harry, my boy, I am deeply sorry for losing Sirius. I should have been there for you and assist you in any way I can. I did not make myself much available in your reach. You must understand, I only did this so you can have a childhood to remember by." Albus explained, looking down on the boy to show his true purpose of the plan.

He wept, struggling to be strong about this, "You don't get it. I want _him_ to be stop. _Kill _him now!" He hissed, "He's also responsible for Sirius, Cedric, my parents, and anyone I cared or loved is all gone! I've seen everyone last year and no one done a bloody hell of a job! No one wants to listen to a kid, but they want a fucking hero to save them." His fingers clenched up the desk to claw a nailing mark.

Albus hasn't realized the damaged he has created and the whole plan was falling off the end of the earth. Deep inside of himself, it was time to change things around for the better.

"Then, are you capable to be mentally prepared?"

Harry scoffed, "Cedric, Sirius, Voldemort, and this school has done more than enough number on me, Dumbledore!" His hands almost crackling the desk to break so easily as frail wood work, "Bloody hell! Hermione detested the fact that I was able to handle this so much! She wonders how I was able to function like everyone else!" His emerald green eyes glared at the elder.

"Perhaps, you should start on your training with Severus-"

Harry froze at the name. He stared at the headmaster and failed to see the benefit. He had almost felt he wasn't enough for Professor Snape and when Dumbledore has commented of him, that has changed.

"No. I absolutely want no one involved. I can train on my own, anywhere no one can find me." Harry demanded, insisted to avoid the training with others in highly experiences.

Dumbledore's eyes have twinkled down and he understood where this would be heading down. Harry was determined to make this war end in silent and that's what will be happening in his term…

…

No one had known where Harry has disappeared to. Dumbledore has absolute no knowledge of the child's location. Hermione and Ron have been desperate to pin down their best friend, yet, they held no luck. Everyone had feared something had happened to the boy-who-lived, while the others were more concern of Harry's whereabouts or possible scene.

It had brought out several people's attention and the reporters were everywhere. They were eager for the hunt of the boy, yet, no one had a clue where he may be. They had attempted the Grimmauld place, but it was heavily emptied.

The Dumbledore's Army kept themselves in training, preparing for anything that may happen, and kept up to what they could do. Yet, nothing had happened to Hogwarts other than the Defence Art of Dark Art professors hasn't lasted much.

The magic of ministry has failed to locate the boy-who-lived due to the fact he is no longer a minor. People had wondered if this was all a hidden case or something horribly happens. Wizards and witches has become on their guards for anything that may have happened.

They have struggled to find themselves to relax with the war on their mind. The ones who were prepared for the war were cringed and skeptical about anything that happens. There wasn't a way to cope and no one knew how. They constantly relied on the boy-who-lived to take care of the matter, yet, that very person is missing.

His aunt and uncle could not care any less, but his cousin began to questions some things in life. He was not used to the summer without Harry. He had wondered if his cousin is doing more magic at school and when he found out his cousin is missing, he had to think about what could be about this time. He regretted some things and somehow, he wasn't too sure how to handle the news personally.

The ones who are struggling without him is…Hermione and Ron. They also felt their group was missing and out of everything. The golden trio was now the golden couples are known as. Despite of their circumstances, they had no idea how else to handle anything else. It was like attending to school like muggles – only with magic in this school. They were shock to see Professor Snape teaching in their sixth year.

Yet, the headmaster forced Severus to take back Potion because of Professor Slughorn refuses to carry on teaching Potions. It did not last too long for others and Albus had to struggle his way into the whole find another professor. He attempt to get the werewolf, however, the man had his own issues to deal with. It would be difficult as it is, especially when he was rather close to the boy.

It was rather strange for others to deal with something that no longer becomes a part of their lives. It went on like this for a few years. All of people have carried on with their lives, keeping themselves on their toes, and three years seem to drag on. Nothing had truly happened as much for anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel the last chapter did not say much, so I give 2 chapters today. The next one is still needing some work, but I'm on the roll here! :D **

**Alright, enjoy...before someone plans to Crucio me! **

* * *

Hermione, Ron, and the Dumbledore's Army members have had remained in the school whistled the rest had graduated and move on with their lives. They chose to stay because they felt the responsibility to keep people safe and add in members – which happens over the last two years. However, some of the sixth year had chosen the same to stay for one more year for more classes to gather on. Some Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindors stayed behind and began their first day of school.

The bright witch had wondered who was going to be teaching the DADA this year. Ron was curious as well and no one hadn't expected last year. The headmaster had to teach the DADA himself due to lack of finding one in a matter of time. Some people assumed the man might repeat teaching. There hasn't been announcement yet, so that made them decide to believe otherwise.

"Mione, we know all the DADA's requirement and how to teach everyone, do you reckon Dumbledore won't mind us teaching?" The Weasely commented.

She shook her head, "I don't think so, Ronald. We're still not qualified enough, especially there's a lot to cover and longer time for everyone. We're still slightly behind on a few things here and there." She frowned.

Ginny hated to see them like this and she knew this was supposed to be their year to be having careers they dreamt of, yet, they're still at Hogwarts. She was surprised to see the eighth year was happening. She had guessed that the headmaster allowed it for those who wished for the best of their education.

"What if both of you are teachers? I doubt that would be denied." Ginny shared her input.

The brunette shook her head, "Not this year, Professor Dumbledore is confident that he has this year covered. We barely have a clue-"

A loud slammed has occurred to everyone's ears. The doors swung opened and everyone directed their head over to the immediate attention. Hermione and Ron were quick to respond with the wand in action, but they froze at their very sight. The air was deadly silent, thick with such graving tension, and eyes glued to the main event. The headmaster was the only one who had been pleased and he gently smiled with a twinkle in his eyes appearing. He stood up kindly and greeted the guest.

"Harry, it is nice of you to join us this year." His voice had has been heard throughout the entire school.

The mumbling, whispering, and gossiping were happening. Harry strolled down across and he was not the same as everyone recalled. His hair had grown longer, slightly calmer, and curled at the end a bit. He wore black tight pants with dark grey and black robe unbuttoned. His collared back shirt was buttoned up, but the top four buttons remained unbuttoned. His sneakers were no longer in his style, so he wore the thick military boots in black with long laces. On his robe's sleeves had cross laces, lingering with silver chains, and small for the sizes of chains. Above the rest of his clothes, he was tall in six feet and four inches and held no childish looks.

He was proudly smiling to see the headmaster once more. He sat next to the man as a guest he is.

"Thank you for having me, sir. It's great to be back here again." He said clearly.

Albus took it as a sign to make an announcement for everyone. Everyone else in the room has wondered what this had to be about and feared for he-must-not-be-named outcomes or being in danger this year. They all had held their breath and waited to find out what could have had been mentioned. Harry rested his elbow on the table, placed his chin on his palm, and focused on the crowd while allowing his ears to be focus.

Albus casted the charm to allow his voice to amplified for such…audience. The silent could almost cause the world to go deaf.

"As you can all see, Harry Potter has returned. He was in training over the years and came across to the man who had instilled his fear in our world. They had their final battles and Mr. Potter has ultimately defeated Voldemort. Or, known as Tom Riddle. The battle was taken in place of last week and he had have come to me with delightful news. Today and for the future, he will be our permanent Defence Art of Dark Art. He had passed all of his qualification for the course and to provide Hogwarts its proper education. Please welcome him back and tonight, we celebrate of his victory and his return. However, I must warn you to avoid requesting the story of the battle. For now, enjoy your desserts." He smiled as he looked at everyone.

Everyone was shocked and in disbelief to find out the war was officially over. The nightmares were over…all because Harry went onto a personal training and defeated the man before his return. Harry had has rather been amused by others' reaction and chuckled darkly about it. Albus eyed him to be careful with that laughter of his'. The young man took note of this and helped himself some chocolate pudding.

Suddenly, his mind was on a warning alert and it announced someone's name and purposes.

_'Severus T. Snape is attempting to Legilimency'_

Harry was already prepared for the mind break in and his head turned over to the man. He saw the man diverted his head from the savior and allowed his dark curtain of hair covered his face and eyes. This had begun to spark things interesting for him and he knew too well how his 'professor' and his' expectation. His head turned to Albus with a small and simple smile.

"I hope you do not mind me leaving early tonight, sir. There is something I must do." Harry hummed.

Albus greeted him back with a smile, "I had a feeling this may happen. Be ready for the morning, my boy."

"Don't worry, I will be here in the morning. After all, my students are curious." He whispered.

Albus nodded and continued eating his sweet cake for the day. The savior stood up and ghost his way out of the table without drawing anyone's attention. He stopped at the end of the table and leaned closely to the potion master behind. He whispered heavily.

"Come with me," He told him.

Severus almost jolted, but the hair has crept up upon him. He had not expected the foolish boy to be sneaking up to him like this. He knew too well how the attention can be drawn if one wrong movement is caused. He followed the savior out of the cafeteria and into the hallways. They walked in silent, knowing something was up, and Severus was rather surprised there was no conversation during their walk. He suspected this had to be private, otherwise they would be talking by now. However, he had to come to realize this boy is no longer a boy. He is a man that had changed completely and nothing like of the father.

Harry whispered a password to a portrait and it opened up for them. They headed into the building and everything was in nothing but black and grey. The couch was dark grey, the bed filled with black blanket and pillows, the books were painted black, and the chairs were grey. Other than that, the desk was wooden material in oak material. The fireplace was the same color as Hogwarts' building. The floor was smooth oak wood with no rugs to hold.

Once the door was closed, Harry helped himself to his kitchen and made himself a cup of tea.

"I did not appreciate the Legilimens attack on me and I know it was you, Snape." He had gotten straight to the point.

That what was Harry had wanted from Severus. He should have suspected the head movement was a purpose. He stood in front of the young man and kept quiet for a brief moment. Harry stirred his tea and waited to see the result.

"I had to see the truth first before I believe the words from the mouth, Potter." Severus commented.

The savior hummed and grasped the understanding here. He helped himself to sit down on his long couch and sipped a bit.

"Funny, Umbridge made sure I would not tell lies. Actually, I must not tell a lie." His head shook, "Quite a nasty bitch, but she wanted to make some reinforcement on honest out of me anyway." He shrugged, "I don't doubt you for not believing the truth of his passing away. I don't believe it myself either, but I didn't want the whole story to be known. Albus only knows little and that Voldy is gone for good. I made sure of that and hell, if he returns, there will be a greater sacrifices quick to prevent that."

Severus has not expected of the boy to grow so darkly about himself. Harry was much different than he used to be as a student and there was nothing to say otherwise.

"You sound much worse than your arrogant father, Potter. Perhaps I should tell Dumbledore to remove you immediately." He had warned.

Harry laughed drily, "I'm afraid this is how I am. No worries, though, I am not a repeat of Voldy anyway." He vanished his cup, "I had to be dark because of him, but stronger with all kinds of love."

Severus was not pleased about this. The potion master was caught in his action and paying the consequences by communicating with the young man. More of, an evil boy right now. He was not certain and he knew how Dumbledore favors the boy out of most – besides his most loyal friend.

"You say you did not give the whole story away. Care to tell?" He was curious, despite of the fact the war was over now.

Harry hummed, "I don't know," He had left his words hanging.

Severus had felt this was going nowhere! He had turned and began to head over to the door. The savior's hand rise, fingers curled back with glowing green energy, and Severus was levitate dragged over to the young man. The elder was taken aback by sudden action and his robe and sleeves slid down to his elbow. Harry's hand curled around Severus' wrist and saw the mark at its exposure.

"Let go of me you, insufferable brat!" He struggled to free his arm, but failed endlessly.

The emerald eyes bored at the dark mark, "For so long, I've wondered if you're one of them. So many times, I have been too curious for my own good. Then, I have not seen you in any part. So, why are you his' follower, Snape?"

The man growled, "That is none of your business, Potter! Release me this instant!"

The savior scoffed, "It is my business." He pulled the man closer, seeing their height matched, "I am offering to free you the mark, but I must know the truth of your mark. Draco has his' mark free by me, but it was his choice. He chose to get rid of that mark since he regretted joining. His father too, he has no use for following menace man."

The onyx eyes met the emerald eyes when he heard of freeing the mark. It held great purpose now and he wanted no use of that mark there. He held no loyalty towards anyone.

"What do you want, Potter? In an exchange for removing those marks?" Severus requested to know.

He smirked, "Tell me the truth of your mark."

The elder narrowed his eyes and carefully measured everything. He had no clue what to expect from the boy-who-lived, especially lacking the ideal of the war's ending.

"I was forced, Potter. It's based on survival, but I walked away without him choosing it for me. The headmaster knew the truth and he supported me thoroughly when I was accused of being a deatheater."

Harry's ears heard him out and found the words…unbelievable a bit. He could tell the way Severus has spoken in delicate wording. His fingers curled tightly on the man's wrist, trickling his green energy down on him, and causing painful sparks going off on the Potion Master's arm. The pain grew viciously against the sensitive skin and it turned into a burning sensation.

Severus failed to jerk his arm away and muffled down his screaming from something he could no longer handle. His eyes clenched tightly to bear such…intense electrifying feeling. His breathing has become shorten and losing conscious.

Harry had watched him struggle through this dangerous pain, the mark was fading until to the point only the skin tone was the main purpose. He held no guilt of his action about this.

The elder dropped onto his knee and Harry's hand released him. The man fell onto the savior to prevent a serious fall. Harry's hand slipped through the man's hair and watched him passed out expectedly.

Everything was out for the potion master and now, he is sleeping without pain suffering to continue with. The savior picked him up and carried him to his bed.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I see this sparks some of your interests! Thank you for the lovely 3 reviews! Those motivates me more to come home faster at work! Alrighty then, I decided to post this one up today! **

* * *

To recall the night was a rough to gather the pieces together. The pain had shout up against his spine, yet, the pain disappeared long ago. He slowly rose himself out of bed and froze-

This was not his room. The onyx eyes narrowed his eyes and noted this room to its familiarity. Then, the yesterday scene has returned to him in a matter of seconds. He frowned and felt concerned. He dashed out of bed and hurried-

"Ah, Snape. Good to see you're awake. I was about to wake you up." The voice caused him to freeze in his walking.

He jerked around and found Potter standing by the kitchen with tea prepared for the morning. He scowled at the young man who had caused such a scene the day before or hours ago.

"You are insane, Potter." He sneered, "People like you have no place in Hogwarts."

The savior hummed, "Sorry about last night, but if I had told you, you would have run out anyway. Draco and Mr. Lucius have dealt the same pain. It's the only way to remove that mark. I only did you a favor." He shrugged.

Those words held its purpose and slowly sunk into the elder, who had suffered shortly, and drew himself into comforting words almost. His eyes drew down to see his exposed arm; how he had felt the heaviness wasn't existed.

"What spell was that, Potter? Was there a consequence to it?"

Harry shrugged, "If you get marked again and ask for another removal, the pain will be much worse than you had originally experienced. Besides, that is my personal spell I created. It was not easy to develop such spell and it took a while." He sipped his tea and walked over to hand over the second cup of tea, "The spell wanted to be completed with a consequence, but also not to be encourage to use."

"When did you create this spell, Potter?" He did not accept the cup immediately, but took it anyway since he was not going anywhere.

"Tsk, can't tell you."

Severus scoffed and found this was getting nowhere. He was getting nowhere on this case.

"Obviously, you want your point across that you do not want anyone to know the whole story and this is how you are telling me to stay out of your mind or suffer your consequences, isn't it?" Severus sneered.

Harry chuckled drily, "I do not want anyone _else_ to know, but forgive me, Snape. I have not been around people until a week ago. However, I do want to tell you and I trust you well."

Severus noted how everything had happened for the past hours and drew his own conclusion.

"Did you sleep at all, Potter?" His eyebrow rose.

The young man smiled, "I suppose I could say some…training held its consequences. I no longer sleep for the rest of my mortal lives."

He sipped his cup, "How is your body restoring its energy?"

"Tea, herbal specifically. Now," His head turned, "I can't tell you the bits of the ahead of the story. I have to start from the beginning and it's rude of me to spoil some surprises."

"You do realizes that we must prepare our classes today…if it's still not the same day."

Harry hummed, "I know, but it's only four thirty in the morning. We have some times."

The potion master had not realized how long he had been unconscious for and asleep for. It was startling for his mind to grasp; how challenging the savior tended to be. This boy was no longer a Gryffindor that everyone had known.

"What of your friends, Potter? I am certain they would rather hear the story, all of it." The professor pointed out obviously.

The green eyes rolled, "They are not going to hear everything, especially some of the things are against their moral and values. Other than killing Voldy."

"Potter, why am I here? If it is to tell me to stay out of your mind, then spit it out already." He was getting a bit aggravated.

Harry smiled, "You never changed, Snape. Anyhow, if you want to know, you have to earn them. Since you did last night, I'll tell you the beginning. After Voldy exposure at the mystery department, I told Dumbledore I want to do my own training and go somewhere private where no one could find me. It took a while, mind you," He walked over to the couch and sat down on the arm and crossed his leg over his other leg, "Dumbledore thought I should get more lessons with you and I told him no. I wanted to have no distraction, no more lives to lose, and my term to study and train myself. He finally gave up, gave me another wand, and told me to use this for now until I turn of the age. Once I do become of that age, no one will be able to locate me. I was hidden in the wood and began my training there since." He smiled.

Severus' mind felt tugged, more of, curious to find out the rest, how the man-who-must-not-be-named defeated for good. Harry could easily read him right here and he was careful in his doing.

"What happens during or after training, Potter?" He needed to know what had gone on during those years.

The boy-who-live bored straight at the man's face, "You want to know, you have to earn the rest of the story up until yesterday."

The brows united upon Severus', "Earn them how, Potter?"

Harry hummed, "It's up to you, but if anything, they are not complicated to earn. It can be simple as long it helps me out in the long run."

Severus hummed and saw the boy's point. However, he knew this was another time for this matter.

"Fine, but I will not be telling you my personal business to you, understood?" The familiar 'evil bat git' professor has approached in.

Harry smirked, "Yes, I understood clearly, Snape." His way of smirking has sent some sort of warning to Severus to be on his guard around his former student, "By the way, this door will only open on my term. An attempt to leave is…difficult for anyone. Another spell I created, though. You're free to leave now since you're functioning well and yourself. Apparently, Mr. Lucius had a side effect after he wakes up and couldn't walk for nearly four hours."

Severus stared at the young man and grasped the reasons why last night was quite a scene. It was because of his leaving was not on Harry's term. He began to understand the purpose a bit, yet, he had found this strange. Why would the Potter boy cared to bring him involved like this? He was about to question him and found himself shutting up. He headed out of the quarter and headed to his quarter for the rest of the morning until breakfast hours.

While he walked into his quarter, he pulled up his sleeves and found nothing but skin at the forearm. Severus could almost feel the pain he went through, but the color of its work. It was three times the pain than receiving the mark. He has struggled to remove it and Harry Potter has done it for him with his own spell. He could not fathom much because of a former student who was an average student and struggled to pick up the speed. However, creating a spell is mainly for an advance student or advanced mind like himself or Hermione or Albus, at least. Out of all people, Harry was able to find a way to solve the dark mark. Voldemort was the one to create them, but he pursued it in a greater matter and benefits to himself.

Yet, Voldemort had forced him to not only wear the mark, but the training. It was mainly to fly and torture curse of Crucio. He understood between the meanings of the cruico; how painful that was. Despite of the fact, when Voldemort cruico'ed others and even Severus, that would be the pain that set them in their place. A cruico would be the most severe punishment with a death wish on the side. What Harry gave him was half power during that spell and minus the death wish.

Deep inside of Severus, he had wondered if this is Harry's way of gaining loyal followers like his Dark Lord has done. Does this mean this is a beginning of another war? Should the potion master warn him? Then again, Albus would not have hired Potter for the position. What could Potter gain when everything is over? Could it be revenge? Severus shook his head and made his assumption that it could be that Harry feels no one is capable of handling the truth to what he has done over the years. It was the only logical way for his mind to accept.

The absence has changed, but the reunion was a bigger change for the humanity to live free from the war. The people have to focus now on their own battles.

The problem is…Severus cannot bring himself to believe until he hears the entire story. He knew how the man-who-lived lies, no matter how good of an 'actor' of a wizard could be. He could use the truth potion on his side to justified his answer, but he was wondering if Harry found a way to be immune and act along? Then again, he was uncertain about anything.

This was beginning to nerve him more than ever and desperate to know everything. He could not relax, even when Potter was missing in those big space of time lapsed. The potion master pondered a way to keep the earning business appropriate for his matter of state. He did not understand why or what would this benefit the young man?

Severus found himself uncertain how to work this matter out. He lacks of several important of information. Harry is not the same person he met and last time he knew. The last part was…why does Potter trust him out of everyone?

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the wait, work and vacation and college preparation has been distracting me lately. I'm just glad to post this chapter up today :) **

**I hope this will interests you all.**

* * *

Since Harry allowed him to leave his quarter, he knew too well of his best friends and their way of welcoming him. He strolled down to the Gryffindor tower – thankfully knowing the password and that is expected of him as a professor to know all passwords in case of anything. He announced the password, the door swung open, and walked in a few feet into the common room.

"Come on, Ron! I doubt Harry wants to be late to teach his class and I want to be there early so we _have_ time to catch up." The bright witch commented to the ginger friend of hers.

He groaned, "Maybe so, but I want to sleep in! Who wakes up at five in the morning?"

"You'd be surprise when he used to live at his aunt's house. He would be up at four-thirty to stay out of trouble with his family and get the chores out of the way since they constantly give him endless list of things to do. And besides, you knew how difficult it was to adjust sleeping in longer until you influenced onto him. It took him three years, but at home, it's a habit of survival." She declared.

Ron shook his head, "He never took comfort of sleeping in, honestly! It's not normal for him!"

"He did not live for a normal childhood, Ron."

Harry hummed, "I agree, I did not live a normal childhood…but some part is alright, I suppose. I suspected you'd wake up early, Hermione."

They gasped and spun around to see him in person, more of within the room. Harry could see how surprised they were to expect him to be 'up' already. He knew that no one will know much of his 'no sleeping' is permanent. Hermione ran up to him and hugged him. She was a few inches shorter, but that did not matter. Ron was an inch taller than Hermione, however, Harry won the height between them. He has always been short, but he doesn't care about that.

"I can't believe you are back, Harry, but where the heck have you been?" She scowled at him, motherly like almost.

Ron joined in the same for hugging, "Yeah, mate! You abandoned us! Why didn't you take us with you?" He frowned.

Harry could see the typical best friends and he could not believe it with his eyes and ears on them. It felt like forever he had seen them, but the time was happening for him.

"I left to protect everyone here. Voldemort was getting stronger and had to get stronger faster. I left on my own term, alright? He's stopped for good and I did not want to come back home with lectures about my selfish act of leaving everyone." He shrugged, but hugged them back.

He hadn't hugged anyone in such a long time. He almost forgot what it was like with human's affection touch for such isolation in almost four years. His best friends barely have a clue what had happened over the years.

"Still! We could have assist you or speed up the process or-" Hermione rambled on, but Harry wanted none of that.

"-I'm alive, aren't I? I did my destiny, didn't I? Now, stop hugging me. I'm not going to disappear ever again." He stated, to make this comfortable as possible for him.

Harry wasn't too sure about the affectionate touch would be comfortable for him this long. He barely knew how to handle it well, but he supposed he did leave on his part. No one was supposed to know anyway and it would keep everyone safe.

"But why did you leave, Harry?" Ron had to ask.

The emerald eyes glanced up and stared at the Weasely, "I lost my only family member and broke down to the point of leaving. I wasn't about to leave with both of you because that will drag down more risk and lives at hand. All I knew is everyone's risk of death. I could not allow it any more than necessary. Alright? Voldemort could have used either of you and he did try to repeat it on me. Instead, I was able to tell he was faking a memory into my head. I was keeping all of you lots safe." He told them half-truth, but mostly half-lies.

Hermione finally stopped hugging him and headed over the couch. Ron followed the same and Harry was glad. He joined them by sitting down on the couch's arms – which he is comfortable doing – and gained their attention for short while.

"I apologize for walking out unexpectedly, but it was for the best." He smiled kindly.

Granger pouted at him, "Still! You could have given us a goodbye and say it was for the best!"

Harry knew she would still fight her point in almost anything, "Hermione, you would have done the same. Isn't it better I did not erase anyone's memory for that matters? While I hunt you-know-who and having to become nobody? And that once I return everyone's memories, would any of you lots be okay with my action? Because if anyone has done that to me, I'd be damning them to hell and telling them that they have betrayed me." He stated his purpose.

Ron shyly agreed, "Mione, I think he's right. At least he's back alive and not with killed by you-know-who."

Harry grinned, "See? I'm alive because of what I did. We're free from war. Now, I'm shocked to see both of you are still in school…why?" He looked at between them.

Hermione's shoulders slumped, "I supposed you have a point." Her head shook and pulled back her behind her ears, "So what did we miss out on with you? We had quite a normal education and absolutely nothing happens. Plus, we kept the Dumbledore's army club going and kept ourselves in training. We gained so many people last year and it was amazing to see teamwork, even Draco joined."

Hermione rambled on about how help Draco was for the club and Harry hummed in his delightful mood, knowing he has done a good deed for the young Malfoy. They had no clue yet, so he decided to wait on a proper time. He nodded along to what he heard and found out that another six more Slytherin chose to join the club because of their fear of Voldemort. Harry found this quite amusing, but refrained himself from showing any sort of unusual behavior. It would have broken their heart if they had known he's not the same Harry they once knew. The only thing they have noticed is his style, speaking of…

"You know, Harry, what's with the black and grey look?" The red head tilted his head.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I needed dark clothes to blend in the dark and metals for reflections." He had practiced that in his head a million times before anyone could have asked, "It helps to blend in the dark," Lies…it was to feel dark and become darker, mainly to gain more access to survival. Harry knew that too well of himself.

The brunette nodded, "That is common, if you're going after the enemies or wishes to disappear from sight. Look at Professor Snape, he disappears all the time, and no one had seems to know when or how he does it. I believe it's his effective style. Is that who you picked it up from, Harry?"

When Hermione spoke of the professor, Harry lit up at the name and recalled the night he chose those colors. She was correct and noticed too well.

"Yeah, but he's not the only one who may influenced the way I wear today. I was studying so much, I had to figure out what to do with myself." He grinned goofy about it.

Ron shrugged, "I don't know, but bloody hell, Harry! Do you still need to wear those?"

Hermione slapped his arm and received his 'ow', "Ronald! He can wear whatever he wants and he's comfortable."

He muttered miserably, "If this is how you're going to be with the kids when I complain about their clothes, warn me before you slap me!" Hermione slapped his arm again, "OW! Hermione!" He whined.

She glared at him viciously and he held up his guards. Harry observed between the two and took the words into consideration. Then it had dawned onto him as he grinned.

"You guys are dating each other?" He asked.

The witch rolled her eyes, "I don't know, asks Ronald here. He drives me mad!" She huffed, "We've been dating for about a year now, but we aren't ready to go that far yet!"

His eyebrow rose, "To what? Engagement level?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, but we only been together for a year now, so we can't qualified to that yet. I believe I cannot propose to her for another two years from now, but I think we've got time now." He smiled, "Sorry about the robe fashion comments, mate."

The savior shook his head, "None at all, besides, I feel I'm more taken seriously in this robe anyway. By the way, I noticed both of you are in my first class of the day. I thought you guys weren't staying here for another year and probably in training for your careers."

The couples exchanged glanced at each other and thought about what to tell him.

"Harry," Hermione almost sounded guilty, "We stayed because of you. We wanted to get all kinds of information about anything relates to our world and where you could have been or who could have kidnapped you. We wanted to be ready for the war as well," Her head shook as she sighed miserably.

Ron took that as a sign to take over, "We wanted to be ready to help, so we don't look like a complete fool."

The witch nodded, "I guess it's pointless, but we decided to have one last meeting with the club at six to thank everyone for their staying alive club and kept themselves in training."

The man-who-lived agreed, "I believe that is best, but the class will be much useful now. I got more lessons prepared for the past four days and Hermione, I believe you will be excited to learn new things. I can promise you that and Ron, please, I don't want to look like a bad guy here, so put in your efforts at a hundred percent. I don't want to display any favors over anyone."

The golden couples were pleased to see Harry as a professor and this time, trust worthy as well. The war was lifted off their shoulders and has set them free permanently.

"Alright, mate…wait, does that mean I got to call you professor?"

Harry smirked, "I'm afraid so. Teacher student relationship during class hours, but outside of class hours is free to call me Harry, Potter, or both. Nicknames…depend on whom. I'll be known as Professor Potter." He explained.

Ron was not pleased, but he accepted that for now. At least he already approved the teacher and less troublesome for everyone this time. No more professor who were weak, fame-addicted, imposture, minister, collector, passionate of DADA, and the headmaster has all came through and did not last long.

Now, they have a professor who will take stride for others' education, put the purpose and benefits of the class into it, and strive to keep the job permanently. Harry knew too well what could be happening, if it had gone his way well. The only person who seems to know was the headmaster, but some things weren't spoken on some levels.

"Got it, mate." Ron stood up, "Now, I need to get my books-"

"-You already have your bag on you, Ron," Hermione reminded him, "Why do you think I was prepared to leave the tower so early? I knew this would take up so much of our time. Oh, Harry, do you mind joining us for the last club meeting?"

Harry smiled, "Actually, I was thinking to keep the club going. After all, we still got to deal with dementors and among of other things. It will turn into a serious DADA club instead of Dumbledore's Army. Do you still have the list of everyone's name on it?"

She was practically glowing and instantly accio'ed the paper in a matter of seconds. Harry could tell she managed that spell quickly for herself and Ron was proud of her. She handed it over to him and Harry gracefully accepted it.

"I will sort out the club this week and announce it today as well." Knowing how serious everyone seemed to drag themselves into, Harry knew that too well.

The witch nodded, "Excellent. Come on, Ron, we need to get breakfast for the starting day!" She gleefully cheered.

Ron chuckled, "See you soon, Professor Potter," He winked.

He saw them dashing out the common room to leave the gryffindor's tower. Some things hasn't changed and something was picked up from his ears. The sound was gentle, but this was not for the average ears to be capable of.

"Hello Professor McGonagall, do not mind me." He smiled at her welcoming visit.

She joined into the room, "Ah, Harry, call me Minerva. I am curious, why you and Severus disappeared in the middle of desserts session?"

The emerald bored at her pale green eyes, "Gathering some private answers." He noted her posture, "Which I doubt that's what you're looking for." He hummed.

She chuckled, "For a Gryffindor you are, that has not changed. I have noticed the way you look at Severus," Her eyes checked her surroundings.

Harry's brow rose, "And…?" He wanted to find out what use of this conversation was for.

"And do you fancy him, Harry?"

He suspected the time where Severus had accused him during his fourth year with stealing the ingredients, where they had gave each other looks to understand what happened with the ingredients. Severus has realized it was the imposture, who stole them, and not Harry. However, Harry was rather glad to have an unspoken communication with an unsaid apology. Minerva was there to witness them in their connection and she was not a foolish Gryffindor there.

"Minerva, nothing has passed you by. You are a true Gryffindor in this tower," He smiled, "Of course I do, but I hope that does not cause confliction on our parts."

Her head shook, "Not at all, you may get Severus to loosen up for once. I felt terrible for the way he had to suffer since he was young and a lover is what he needs. Or at least a human consort."

Harry chuckled lightly, "He does deserve someone to care for him. I think last night was quite…an impact for him."

Her brow rose, "What did you do? I doubt it'd be the kiss."

He was impressed with the house of Gryffindor woman here, "Let's say I removed the dark mark on his arm."

Her eyes widened and she was taken by surprised to the news. She did not expect this to be happening at all in her lifetime and Harry has done this so soon.

"How? A potion, a spell, a charm?" She wanted to know.

His head shook, "Sorry, it's not…recommended for anyone's knowledge." He sighed, "Right now, I hope some things will work out for Severus. After all, a man, who thirsts for knowledge, will do anything to find out what I have been through." He smiled.

Minerva had to agree with him. She nodded and walked away to prepare her first day with her students. Harry has done the same and recalling all moments had happened within twenty-four hours. It had seemed like the school will be much different over the past four years almost.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Looks like I am posting almost all of my current stories here. I have been busy with school, workout, work, studying, and slowly writing in between. Forgive me on the waiting, but I will promise to finish all these stories!**

**There is no new warning.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Everyone running to classes, sitting down, and awaits for the bell to start. Harry watched everyone getting to class – aside from early bird from Hermione and Ron. He saw them coming in a minute after he entered in. He noticed the fact it was almost everyone he recognized from the Dumbledore's Army and there are ten seventh year students. It measured up well for him and they eagerly waits to see how this class will be this year.

He walked around his classroom and made sure he recognize their names by heart. After five minutes of the starting class, he walked up to the front of the class and pulled out his wand.

"As you can see, there are some spells that can benefits us in several ways. They may seem dark, but they're meant with a purpose." Harry began to explain in his class, "For instance, you are the one being attacked and want to ward the attack off. Instead of providing a powerful Patronus, a shield to trap your enemy and it would come off until they no longer have the desire to attack you."

As a professor of DADA, Hermione has not felt prepared for his class and how much to learn. She awed by this. Some of the Ravenclaw held the same reaction and eagerly expressed to be here today. Ron was excited to see something to learn actually in this class and some saw Harry perfectly for the role so far.

He held up his wand, a small and quick twist, and focused on a random student. A transparent dome like surrounded the girl and she jolted out of her seat. She did not expect to be in the spotlight so suddenly today.

"Ms. Fargo, could you use any attack spell in the shield, please?" He requested her.

She nodded and pulled out her wand. She chanted out water charm and everyone leaned in to watch. When her wand began to produce water, it sizzled immediately and no one had expected this. She blinked and glanced up at the professor.

"As all you can see, it will always sizzle or dissolved when you are inside of the shield. You now become completely safe. The shield will know when you no longer have the desire to attack." As the shield slowly dissolved like cotton candy to water.

That surprised everyone; how that had happened and they were determined to learn this immediately! They grinned and waited for him to allow them to start practicing.

Hermione shot up her hand in the air and the savior knew that was going to happen. His head nodded to signal her to talk and she smiled.

"How do you perform the spell? What is it called? How did you find out about it?" She questioned him to the obvious of her mind.

Harry grinned, "The spell is when your mind strongly feels the need to feel safe or protected. How I find out about this one? I will have to admit, this is my creation. I accidentally created it when I was under wolves attack. Apparently, they weren't after me…they only wanted my fish. So, I called it the pro-shield."

Everyone in their seat was amazed to see their hero can easily protect himself with a spell at his own creation. He hummed lightly and considered this. He knew that was a lie he had told them, but it was better off they don't learn the truth. In his mind, he was battling some of the Deatheaters a month ago. How one thought to…

"Were you scared when you fighting them, Professor Potter?" One of the Slytherin asked.

His head shook, "Of wolves? No, I am afraid not. I supposed you could say my fear cannot exist." He lifted his wand, "Now, before I let everyone practices. The simple way to do is lift your wand mid-way, swirl it a bit and quickly, and keep your mind focused on desperation of protection from the attacker or spell." He could tell everyone was more than willing to do it.

It brought memories when Remus was teaching the class and how involved everyone was, especially himself. Of course, he does not have to participate at all because Professor Lupin feared it could place everyone in danger. Everything had changed for the better.

They all nodded their head and kept quiet to be on their best behavior. Each student held their expression closely to their heart and Harry could see it. After he had demonstrated the wand work, he placed his wand into his robe's pocket.

"Now, everyone gather your partner and start practicing. This is today's lesson and I promise you most of you should master it by the end of this class. If you complete it correctly, help the rest of the class. If I do not see effort here, there will be detention." Much to Harry's ears, they groaned to see he'd be mentioning such punishment.

Harry understood their pain, but he had to follow some sort of professor code. He let that slid and everyone began to start practicing throughout the rest of the class. Hermione and Ron were quick to adapt, the first two people to create the pro-shield spell in the class, and moved on to help their classmate. Harry helped the ones that were constantly struggle and tried a different point of view. It had almost worked, but the shield was half-created. It was to the point where the enemy can easily walk out of it.

Harry used a scene example and it brought out the shield perfectly. He grinned and praised the student. He continued out through the class and saw more shields in their benefits. They all became a team in this class and in the back of his mind, he knew he was doing several people favors no matter what could be so…ill of the reasons here.

Once everyone had finally learned the spell on their own. They all turned him for another set of lessons or something to learn next. Harry understood their readiness, yet, the hour was almost up for them.

"Excellent work, everyone! That's today's lesson and I hope to see you all on Wednesday. I must warn you, using this in school will cost you your house's points. I am not responsible to hold you all for your action." He can see them grasping his point, "Now, I will say on Thursday night, there will be a DADA running up again. The Dumbledore's Army can join freely and there will be practices for your own purposes. It will be held here and the time will be up on Wednesday to let everyone know when." He announced.

Hermione and Ron smiled at each other, knowing their best friend kept their promises, and Harry was glad to cover that. He assumed Thursday night would do well for everyone. The members of the Dumbeldore's Army were happy to see Harry would continue this, regardless of the fact the war was over. It did not change a thing for anyone.

The bell rang and everyone hurried out to their next class of the day. In a way, Harry knew what he was doing and he accepted that. For now, he had to teach the first year the basic and ready to teach them. He had to learn all of their names first before starting his class.

So far, the day was going smoothly for Harry as a professor.

Unfortunately, by the time fifth period…with mouth opening up so easily, students have had spoken about Professor Potter during the potion class. It had been nerving the man more than ever, especially, it was nonstop throughout the day! He was hearing the stories about the new spell or another set about tracking spell. He was rather confused how the story was easily to be told. He had felt such like a fool to believe the boy at all! Oh, he was going to cruico Potter tonight for messing with him!

His eyes almost twitched when some of the students whispered during his class hours. They were doing the work and watching what they were doing – knowing the first years was over with during the beginning of the day. Yet, today has changed everything for the potion masters and he wanted that position desperately. Instead, Albus felt concern and worried for his loyal friend to return to his old way.

Sixth period…he was pleased to be on break and relaxed for the hour. There was no one to listen to. His mind replayed last night scene, when Potter had freed him from the dark mark on his arm. Severus sat up and pulled his sleeve. His free hand traced the missing mark on his arm. A tattooed arm was an ordinary arm for the Potion master. It was strange no longer seeing it there.

"Why on Earth does Potter care about the dark mark? Oh, Merlin, if I hear another story…he will get crucio to his arse!" Severus sneered.

It was story after another, but he could not wish to believe a thing. He was going to teach Potter a lesson never to forget this. The onyx eyes drew away from his arm and bored at the blackboard. He recalled how advanced he was in his class, knowing how everything worked, and helped Professor Slughorn to teach the class better. It did not last too long, yet, some things were useful, and picked up the speed for everyone. No one knew it was from him aside from the professor and the headmaster.

He recalled the times when the boy was a student. How often the savior struggled to defend for himself because he was trying so hard. Harry proved he was capable of creating the potion each time, yet, Severus focused on him was a challenge. The expectation was held up so high to the point Harry chose to be a normal student like everyone else. Then, as he has gotten older, Harry was putting in all his effort and constantly telling him the same thing. He did the work, he did this alone, and the best he could. Later, by the time the fourth year came, Severus accused him of stealing. He did not believe the boy could steal, yet, it was the only way to believe it. Up until…they found out the imposture was stealing all those ingredients. That last year, Albus forced him to those private lessons.

He saw all those memories that Potter exposed him to. Memories that proved who he was and Harry stood up for himself, almost improving himself, and failed at the end of their lessons. Professor Snape was not impressed and Harry knew why he failed.

Since the end of the year, everything changed for Severus. He had to teach still and dealt with absolutely no Harry Potter for those past years. It brought less stress for him almost…yet, he had wondered what of his Dark Lord and questions about Potter. That brought out a greater deal with stress. He knew that too well of himself and how Voldemort may had have found him useless.

Severus sat up and he realized that had not happen, even Lucius Malfoy mentioned this over the summer. It was odd for everyone. Did the dark lord know ahead of time this would be happening? Was he this focus on wizards and witches' words of the news? The potion master was uncertain, but he moved on now. He's free…even if it was the arrogant Potter.

The bell has signaled him that sixth hour was over and the last class to get ready for. He pulled out his wand and changed his blackboard for a different lesson. This time, it was a sleep potion lesson for the fifth year with Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"I can't believe he taught us how to manipulate someone's spell during the spell! All because he was fighting you-know-who!" One of the student said, more of a cheerful fan there.

Severus almost broke his wand from hearing that. He turned furious…another story! He scowled at the fact Potter has allowed to go this far! It nerved him too much! Once all of his students were in his class, he glared at each other to prevent them from speaking at all today. He was not going to hear any more of this!

"Today, I want all of you to be extremely careful because one accident will place you in either permanent or temporary mutated reaction. Sleep potion is one of the many dangerous potions to create…I advise you all to hold off your conversation and read between the lines." His eyes narrowed at them all.

The students wasted no time to follow what was expected of them. They read the board, gathered the ingredients, and did what the directions stated. Severus walked around his classroom, observed their work, and prevented a possible mixed up explosion. He was always on his guards when it came to students. That and refused to go through another parent ranting at him for not being any more serious with the protecting their child.

He found they managed to do it in silent. Not a whisper of a single word and this relaxed him quite a bit. Severus did not know how else to cope, yet, teaching does suit him well. All his students were required to focus, absolutely no distraction, and perfect timing for the class' time.

The sleep potions each student had made turned blue to darker blue. They bottled it carefully and set it aside for Severus to mark their grades.

Severus gathered his wand and used his wand to determine their grades. Almost all students got their first excellent grading, while one was still making the potion. He stood behind one and the student panicked. Severus waved his wand over the cauldron to stop its progress.

"Detention this Saturday, Mr. Yung, you will do this again properly. Understood?" Professor Snape told him.

Mr. Yung nodded and found himself quite disappointed for his first day of class here. Then again, no one had thought to survive the potion classes anyway. The bell rang, but they waited for the man to release them first. The onyx eyes checked and noted everyone has done what was expected of them.

"You all may go. Don't bother me unless it is necessary." He announced.

Everyone was relieved to hear those pleasing words and left the classroom – to avoid detention at all. Severus had no use for them anyway. Once each of them was gone, he took the potions to his closet and hid them for now. He kept one potion and headed straight some else instead of his quarter.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I will post another chapter this Saturday(12th of October). I'm dealing with so much on my hands (need to cut something out of my schedule, but it'll be a while to make that happen).**

**However, I managed my time with this one today :)**

**Warning: Violence/gore/cuss**

**To answer about when Snarry is going to happen, it will be happening in chapter 11/12. I am only developing my characters and not rushing it. I hope it will be worth the wait for the slow progress between Harry and Severus.**

**I am still editing it myself and taking a while. I have just begun using WhiteSmoke Program that helps grammar. Please give me some times, I want to make sure they're readable for everyone as much as possible. **

* * *

The potion master stood at this quarter's door and security, not knowing the password obviously. He came to find himself waiting by the door until a particular person arrives. It did not take too long and found the raven head walking strolling down the hallway. Severus picked up his head and glared at the young man.

The emerald eyes glanced up at his door, seeing Professor Snape there, and he smiled.

"Ah, I hope you weren't waiting too long. Care for some tea, Snape?" He offered already, before going in.

The man scowled, "No thank you, Potter." He did not want the scene to be made in the hallway.

Harry nodded and whispered the password to the portrait. They followed in, and the young man helped himself into the kitchen for tea. Severus stood there, crossed his arms, and continued to scowl at Potter.

"What do you take me for? A fool? An idiot, Potter?" Severus sneered.

Harry blinked, "Did I mess up something?"

"These stories you said no one will hear." He spoke through his teeth.

The savior hummed, "Oh, those false stories. I only gave them to what their mind can handle, Snape. I supposed you thought I was failing my promises," His head shook, "Don't worry, no one, but you will know the truth."

Severus froze and settled his fuming anger down. He lowered his arms and observed everything in his sight. Harry stirred his tea and walked over to his couch as he sat on its arm. He sipped a bit and didn't bother to rush anything.

"The wolves' attack, spell tracking, and spell manipulation stories?" His head leaned closely to be careful to hear the result.

The savior nodded, "All false, mainly. Sorry, I should have warned you that I will tell false stories, but I hadn't suspected the words would get around this quickly."

Professor Snape scoffed, "Obviously, listening during the break time can be quite the gossip, Potter. You should have known that by now."

He sipped, "Yeah, I suppose. Since you went through…false story rumors, I owe you one." He got up and headed over to the kitchen to set his tea down, "Are you hungry? I was thinking of having Krecher make us something. Apparently, he likes to cook a lot and send food, even if he doesn't have anyone anymore." He shrugged.

Severus blinked a couple of times and found himself in an unusual setting. He did not think being upset by a rumor would be one way to earn the story to find out. What would he find now? Not only, that, Potter was offering his house elf for food. He did miss dinner, and this was not his habit on the first day. He would only miss the rest before the dinner during the second week and appear randomly as he desired.

Then the tingling of last night appeared a bit to his memory for questions, "Why care, Potter? Why my dark mark? Why do you trust me after everything I have done to you?" He insisted.

Harry chose not to hear that and write something down on a pad sheet. He wrote out chicken meals and two plates. It magically sent to Krecher, and he knew it would not take too long.

"Because, Snape, you're the only person who has never lied to me. I will admit; I thought my dad was the best man in the world. Obviously, I was wrong. You were always right. Then, I realized you helped Remus during his moon phase and directly sincere of his werewolf half." He shrugged, "You were more frank about Draco too, but that was only one time. Still, you were honest to the bitch and saved me. Maybe…if it ever occurred to you that I wanted to return those favors?" The plates with chicken pasta appeared behind him on the counter.

The potion master has found himself speechless with Harry's calm wording to him. He hasn't realized that or thought of that before. Time has changed Harry as he used to be as a boy. He no longer saw the father resemblance and only someone who was himself.

Severus sighed, "Forgive me, Potter…I am not used to your mature self. However, dinner is not necessary."

Harry smiled, "I believe it will be. I thought the next beginning with the story will be promising. So, three false stories you accidentally believed in and that will be a long one for you. However, I will promise you that it will not get near to the end of it."

Longer story? He knew there was no detention for today – considering Albus told him to refrain giving detention until Saturday at the most, especially the new students who aren't familiar with him.

Harry handed him the spare plate and Severus accepted it. The savior drew out his wand and whipped it in the air to form a table. The table appeared; it pitched black wood, and shined well of its reflection. Harry walked up to the table and the chair appeared automatically. The elder puzzled at the savior for such…magical table to give an out chair like this. He slowly tested this for himself as he walked up and another set of the chair did appear. He tried to act this was natural, but it was rather odd for him.

Harry chuckled at his former professor in questioning. He set his fork down and looked up at the man respectfully.

"When I was first at the hidden location, I needed some basic things like a table. Krecher came after me to tell me I am his master now…but he sort of liked my attitude a bit." He shrugged, "He gave me food and left me alone, and that was the last time I saw him." He took a bite of his chicken and eat a bit while Severus did the same, "I used transfiguration spell with wood to make a table. Then, I was so tired that day and sat at the table while eating. I came across to do a spell that night and mind you, I was for the wear. I accidentally mixed two spells together that caused to bring any chair to this table when I feel like sitting down."

Harry chuckled, recalling how surprised he was, and how tired he was that day. In a way, he found this mixed in spell to be useful to his advantages. Severus began to understand and assumed a couple of things here and there. The man-who-lived ate a couple of more bites of his chicken and returned to his focus.

"I spent a lot of time on my training, especially with the lessons from yours. I had to do it during the times Voldy's attempts. It took me a month to get that down and used alert spell for anyone who dares to go through my mind." He saw how shocked Potter picked up and knew who was doing it, "Since then, I trained myself to use powerful or advance spells." He hummed, "I spent much time on spells and got beyond the point I found myself no longer tired or sleepy. I noticed how the sun came back so soon and on the east side already."

Severus nodded, "Where you lost the ability to sleep? Have you found out the result of why or what happened?"

Harry smiled and pushed his plate aside, "Yes, apparently, you can't mix Augendae and Nocte spells within the same day. There are still aftereffects where its magic will combine and create Forever Awake spell. It was my own consequences. I tried to sleep, but it wasn't working. I had to study up on that and found out that herbal tea will help to provide energy, must avoid the rare star aligned night and day by going underground or basement."

Professor Snape frowned, "What will happen, Potter?"

"I would become a monster almost, but reversing back may cause some serious damage." He hummed, "It depends on how long I was in the exposure. If it was a minute, it won't cause too much trouble. There wasn't many symptoms in the book, but it warns that it will affect me personally."

Severus mentally told himself to avoid Potter during those times. He knew that would be his chance to be a free and perhaps, no longer deal with such an arrogant man here. Harry found this quite relaxing between the two and how mature it was during their dinner.

"So, there's no cure. I spent most of my time practicing and training spells as much as I could." Harry pointed out, "I began hunting, but that's another story." He stood up as both his chair and plate vanished elsewhere.

Severus did not remove his onyx off his former student. To him, he knew that was not long, yet, they did finish dinner. His hand struck into his pocket and pulled out the large flask with dark-blue liquid.

"Here, for the exchange of earning another story of yours." He insisted, more like demanding from him.

The emerald had cornered down to the man's hand and sees a potion, "What potion is this? I do not recall any lessons that result in dark blue."

He handed it over to Potter, "It is the Sleep potion, of course I would not have taught this in your class."

That lit up Harry's emerald eyes brightly when he heard it is a sleep potion. He accepted it and smiled…a night to sleep actually for once. His thumb smoothed the flask's glass, and he could practically feel its power inside this container almost.

"Why don't we head into the living room," Harry hummed curiously.

Severus became uncertain, but he had witnessed the boy smiling for the first time that was caused by him. At the most, he rarely caused anyone to be smiling for him. Harry walked over to the living room, he set the potion on the shelf, and sat down on the couch normally. His hand gestured toward the couch and waited kindly.

"The hunting is a better one, you know?" He shrugged, "I suppose it depends upon a person. I know you're mentally capable of this."

The elder turned his head and stared at the young man, "Potter, so far, your story revealed to be a normal one. Why do you think it is such a big deal?"

"Because now, it turns ugly."

Severus took the opposite end to the seat and faced the savior. He was not sure how to be mentally prepared for this, yet, Harry trusted him for a reason.

"Then spit it out, Potter."

Harry hummed delightfully, "You see, I decided to hunt some death eaters and mind you, I chose to place you in the last person on the list to hunt."

Severus eyed him carefully and wondered what he had meant by this. Harry leaned back comfortably and bored at the ceiling's colors. His' memory was chipped into those days and how his life became…dark.

"I chose to grab my black robe that night and went on my hunting." His head shook, "Bellatrix was my top list, but I knew I was foolish to go after her. Still, she was the one who killed Sirius. I was so…angry at her," Harry sighed, "I wanted to find a way to track her down. I had nobody to help me this time, so I knew I was on my own."

Severus wasn't certain what to expect from the boy, but it would not be easy for him to speak such…tale.

Harry leaned closely, "So, I went to Tom's father's home. Where he was reborn that year." He shook his head, "Voldy wasn't there, but she was. That insane witch did not know I was there. I had to wait for her to be in shitty giddy mood. She was such a crazy bitch, I tell you."

Severus wasn't sure what to gain from here, yet, he hasn't been told about anyone on the dark side or who was taken down. Everyone would have known if she had shown up publicly.

"I moved a bit, but the rocks tilted over each other, and she knew she got company. She tried to crucio me, you know?" Harry chuckled, "But I had to think for myself first. I didn't need her attacking me!" He grinned widely, "That's when I got the shield against her. She went on a rampage and tried to claw that shield. It was making her nails dissolved and her fingers' bleeding."

Severus understood where this was going almost, but he did not know that the shield was capable of that. Harry found himself pleased to tell this, without worrying or interruptions currently.

Potter leaned back in his seat, "I watched her tried to take that shield down. I was prepared to crucio her, but it did take a long time for it to happen…"

Harry continued to tell Severus, while his memory played the scene:

_…_ _Bellatrix used her wand to force a poking strike against the shield, and the shield caused it to sizzle with a fire appearing. Her eyes spread widely and dropped it instantly, but the shield did not waste its time. The shield levitated the wand and threw it at her arm. She screamed where her arm was bleeding and burning dreadfully. _

_Harry gasped and could not remove his eyes from such a scene. She feared this was her final. She took her fearful emotion away and drew it into her anger. Her eyes glared at the boy-who-lived._

_"Once I get out, Harry Potter, I will make you bleed and suffer until my master shows up. I will get him to kill you when he can see the lights in your eyes, dear." She chuckled darkly._

_Harry did not believe her. He was determined to stop her and fully on his guard. He was not too sure how the shield works, but he knew his crucio spell needed some practices. His teeth gritted and stared right at her face to prevent losing focus on her._

_"Tsk, oh, right, that does not scare the little boy. Oh, Sirius loved showing you off as a baby you were. You used to ride him-"_

_"CRUICO!" Harry snapped at her, while the wand struck at her through the shield._

_She laughed as if this was nothing to her. He was tired of this, too much pain fired him, and his anger grew bitterly. How much he wanted her to die. Everything of her taken into his consideration, and showing her place in his world. His crucio has changed, causing her to gasp for some pain relieving, and it was not freeing her. Her knees failed to hold her up and her bleeding fingers could not have the strength at all. _

_Her body turned into seizure attack and her eyes desperately hoping to be free. Harry saw her puking blood, yet, he knew this was supposed to be disgusting…yet, he had felt she deserved it more than anything. He released his crucio and breathed once more. _

_There was no satisfactory in him for doing such action. Bellatrix was limping, barely moving an inch, and she laughed faintly. She managed to continue to laugh, insane for her life and Harry had enough!_

_"Accio sword!" He immediately demanded and caught the handle. _

_He ran up to her and pointed directly to her stomach. He screamed to all his might and broke through from her stomach to the back. She coughed out blood and her very last dying breath._

_"I killed him…but you are evil, Potter," She whispered coarsely, "Just like…m-my-my master-"_

_Harry pulled out the sword and thrust it into her heart. Her eyes turned dark and the blood pouring like crazy. Everything was soaking in bloody red, everything was a mess, and the scent of its strongly heavy. Harry fell backward and gulped…what has he done? His head shook and scattered at his feet. He ran in dripping blood of an insane witch. He tried to run to the lake, washing it off, and hoping the blood would come off, but nothing had worked. It was on him for weeks._

_"…I hated her words, but she was the first hunt I did. It was insane. It shouldn't have happened, and I was a fool then." He shrugged, "But she died during the first year I disappeared." Harry lifted his emerald eyes and saw Severus stricken ill to learn the truth, "That's how I developed the shield spell."_

_Harry finally shuts up and lets the older man sinks in the new story. How dark it was and dangerous knowing Potter can do the very same to him. Alternatively, to anyone who could betray him._

"How can you be so comfortable talking about something like this, Potter?" His eyebrow rose.

Harry hummed, "If it was four years ago, I'd probably keep my mouth shut. Now, I find it that I was only doing this for the people I care about. It took me eight weeks to get over it, actually. I went back to the place I killed her to apologize, but instead, I found her written note where she was listing a few people to kill. In a way," His hand rolled off, "It was a universal favor that I killed her, and that I saved more lives." He hummed.

The potion master was seeing a killer in front of him, yet; this man does it to protect everyone. It was stopping to those attempted to be a murderer, or they already are.

"What happened after that, Potter? After moving on from killing her?"

Harry grinned, "Now, I think you need to sleep. It's almost getting to midnight." Harry pointed out.

Severus blinked and looked to the clock within the room. He scowled and assumed he could find out another time. Harry smiled, knowing his story would remain safe – especially out of people's ears and watched the man leave in his will.

"Sleep well, Snape. Thanks for the potion, I'll save it for a day I'll need it the most." Harry told him, seeing the man was almost passing by the door.

* * *

**As I have said, it is a slow process for their relationship to build. I promise there will be a Snarry in chapter 11 or 12, after that, the rest will be Snarry to the end of the story here. **

**A knut for thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**As I have said to post a chapter today and here it is! :D**

**As to inform you all, the Snarry will begin in chapter 12. I hope that will be more rewarding and exciting to look forward to for some of you.**

* * *

"Ah, Harry, my boy, do you mind I come in?" The headmaster asked.

Harry picked up his head and turned to seeing the green glowing fire in his fireplace. He was reading and closed his book. He set them aside and stood up.

"Sure, sir. Come in." Harry smiled.

Albus nodded and walked into the room as he floo through. He greeted the boy with a gentle smile.

"How are you doing, Harry?" The elder asked.

The savior nodded, "Well, sir. I'm surprised to see you up, though. Is something on your mind?"

Albus chuckled, "I was reviewing over my orbs and find that Severus hasn't slept until one in the morning. Now, what did you do to him, my boy? Kiss him already?" He hummed.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I wish, but you know I cannot move too fast. He learned the beginning hunt story, but I think it was too much for him. I suppose I will have to hold off the story for a little while on him."

Albus nodded and walked around the room. Harry walked over to his kitchen and brewed a tea.

"Tea, Albus?" The emerald eyes focused on stirring.

"Yes please, my boy. Two sugar cubes and no milk." He told him.

Harry nodded and did the same for the man, "Here you go," He turned around and handed it to him, "I hope his staying up this late is good; I don't want my hard work to fail."

Dumbledore nodded and sipped a bit of tea, "Give him time. Severus is not used to social with you, especially when you came back. Despite the circumstances, he needs to know before it does itself."

Harry closed his emerald eyes and softly tsk'ing to sigh. He knew the headmaster was accurate. He was always right.

"I know, but I've got time. Right now, the rest of the death eaters needed to be stop before I could deal with Severus."

Albus lowered his teacup, "What of Severus? Is it?"

"Yes, it's removed. I had to do it or it would not work out well for either of us. You know how vicious that side is. I'm only doing this to protect, Albus…I-I…"

"I know, Harry. Mr. Malfoy told me that his wife was no longer his' because he becomes Mr. Lupin's."

Harry blinked, "That was rather fast. How is Remus handling this?"

"He's adjusting. However, his half was pleased for a change. He said he had a great difficulty with his other half."

Harry had been processing the information and nodded. He finished his tea and set it on the counter. He walked over across the room to gather another black book. He knew what this has known for and opened it to certain pages.

"Severus is different, I will admit. The only way to draw him closer was by gaining him to the story I have been through for four years. He is too curious for his own good, but it does benefit me." He hummed for satisfied reasons, "I hope he does not cause too much trouble. It would not look pretty if there is."

Albus nodded, "If you give him to understand the whole purposes, but I sensed you tricked him into making a sleep potion," The man had asked.

Harry smirked, "False stories drove him to it, but I did not think he would be this sudden. It will benefit me in the long run, if he does not cooperate by those times."

They kept in silent and Harry walked over to him closely. His emerald eyes reading everything down from the book and handed it over to the headmaster.

"I've got ninety-three days left until the time is up. Otherwise, I will not have an option with him." Harry sighed and sat down on his couch's arm.

The blue eyes understood, "At least you are familiar with this instead of the last minute. It is common that many would not know and cause themselves into a greater mess, my dear boy." His head picked up, "How many death eaters do you have left to go?"

"Thirteen. I'm going to track down five and see if I get them all on Saturday."

"What will you possibly be doing to them, Harry?"

Harry kept quiet. He did not dare to tell the man, he had already killed some, especially Bellatrix. He only told him either to remove the mark or something else. He left the man to his imagination for now. Professor Dumbledore knew better and went along to his assumptions.

"Depends on who." His emerald eyes darkened, "But I will not let them get in the way." His teeth gritted.

"Humanity, Potter, don't forget your humanity." The man told him.

The savior nodded, "I know." His eyes remained dark, "Is that all, sir?"

Albus feared for the chosen boy, yet, it was too late before he could ever find out the truth. He chose to respect the boy and went along what was best, especially Severus forcibly dragged into this.

"Keep me informed if anything at all, but for now, don't allow him to be staying up any longer than necessary. Severus needs his hours to sleep, but he will be quite cranky today." Albus warned.

Harry smirked, "Good. If he's cranky, that will work out for me."

The headmaster shook his head at the Gryffindor man and sighed disappointedly. He thought Harry would be better than this, yet, he allowed the whole to go on personal training. In the end, it saved more lives for all its worth.

"Do not stir too much trouble or people will wonder if you are him or the next ones." Albus added in.

Harry chuckled darkly, "Don't worry, you know I won't be him. I know what will happen to me if I go to the dark side. Besides, I like being myself." He smirked…where one should be prepared to keep them safe.

The headmaster shook his head and walked out the door. He strolled down to the hallway. Harry glanced at the time and noted it was time to be ready for breakfast. It had made sense, and he needed to be sure his lessons were checked over for now. He knew what he was doing, and he's confident on everything.

For now, his students have to come first for today for the latter plans.

…

The long curtain of hair snapped at the person next to him who is chewing 'loudly'. It was annoying him to no ends.

"Minerva, do you mind?" He sneered.

Her brow rose, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," He muttered.

She had realized how cranky he seems to be today. He was annoyed, even after his usual tea drinks, and quite a sour mood for a man.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," She hummed, "Is something in particular bothering you?"

He chose not to believe her otherwise, "Yes," He scoffed, "If only that Potter brat could go back to his isolation he came from."

The house of Gryffindor nodded slowly, "Ah, I'm sure it is not that bad for his return. It's only been day two."

The onyx eyes narrowed at her. He was too annoyed with everything going on. These students were being annoying, the people's cheeriness, no one is getting their assignments done on time, and comments about anything were pointless and annoying. The laughter was nothing to his amusement. He groaned bitterly about it and glared at everyone within his range.

"Says you, woman." He blankly pointed.

Her eyes rolled, "He is not who we used to remember, Severus."

He scowled, "Obviously, but he still contains his usual self. I do see the same student he once was." He roughly pointed out.

"I highly doubt that, Severus," She chuckled.

He lightly growled at her, "You're just like him."

Severus stood up and disappeared from the staff table. Minerva shook her head and-

"-don't make him leave the table in a middle of dinner." Harry's voice whispered behind her.

She jolted from her seat and turned her head up, "Oh, Harry, you scared me there. And why would that matters?"

"His plate…he hasn't touched a thing."

She sighed, "I believe he is capable of feeding himself, he does this numerous of times. Why are you concern?"

Harry scoffed, "You're blind. He's skinnier than I used to be. Thanks to you, I have to make sure he eats."

She turned to face him, but the professor of DADA was no longer there. She has suspected that Harry must have similar disappearing act like Severus'. His words left a small impact on her part and wondered if this was more than fancying Severus. She returned to eating her dinner and held a conversation with the charm professor.

Harry took a short cut to pinpoint where Severus may be going this time. Dumbledore was correct…the man is cranky, especially lack of sleep. He finally figured out where Severus was heading and took the opposite end of the hallway and walked down where the professor of potion walked forwardly down the hallway.

He blatantly ignored Potter, much to his mood, and that was a good sign for the savior to be involved. Harry stopped after being passed by and turned around.

"Snape?" Harry called out.

The man kept walking down the path and had literally ignored Potter in vain. The emerald eyes narrowed at him and thought to teach him to pay attention. He pulled out his wand and trap Severus with the pro-shield. Severus collided into the shield and backed up a few inches to see what had stopped him. The onyx eyes narrowed down and observed what had stopped him.

"Snape, are you alright?" Harry walked up to him, "You seemed like having a bad day."

Severus scoffed, "Finally, someone has an obvious notice." He sarcastically told him.

The savior hummed darkly, "Come on, my quarter isn't far from here. A peace and quiet will make your day better."

The potion master scowled at him dramatically, and Harry took this into no needs of consideration of his expression. He viciously glared at the man-who-lived.

"I am afraid not this time, Potter. You are gathering my last nerves right now. Remove this ridiculous trap of yours!" He gritted his teeth.

Harry was amused to his behavior, liking this more than ever, "Come on, peace and quiet in my quarter. I promise there will be no sound or anyone in your way."

Severus started to find this was beginning to be impossible and difficulty to gain his way. He held his breathe and waited to see what would be of them.

"Fine, now released me this instantly!" He fussed up a bit.

Potter nodded, tapped his wand on the shield, and sudden room altering, "Alright. You're released and in my quarter," He smirked, "Sometimes, the pro-shield spell has its advantages for me."

The potion master observed everything and noted that Potter was right. He kept that silent and walked around like an animal in a cage. Harry watched him and knowing the stress and lack of sleep were affecting him personally. He ought to do something about that right now. Harry silently walked up from the side of the elder and placed his hands onto his shoulders.

"Why don't you nap? I'll have Krecher make dinner for us, and it will be here in half an hour." He hummed curiously, enjoying the crankiness Severus.

"There is no way I am going to sleep in that bed of yours." He sneered.

Harry chuckled, "But I promise you will feel much better. Pretend it's your bed. I mean, I hardly use that bed and might as well let you use it anyway."

Severus ignored him and walked over to the couch. He sat down there, and Harry began to be quite amused here. He managed to get behind Severus and leaned in closely.

"If you don't attempt a half an hour nap, I will use the sleep spell on you." He whispered.

He blinked, "You possibly mean that you could have sleep with a spell?"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, "A spell did not help me. I've tried numerous kinds of spells to get myself to sleep. However, your potion might help. I do not want to test it out yet until there is a day I will need it."

The professor shook his head, "Still, no. I am not napping."

"There will be absolutely no one to come in here. Not a single sound other than breathing. Come on, peace and quiet are my offering today." He slowly drew out his wand, "Or forcing you to nap half an hour is going to happen," He hummed.

Severus disliked the boy more than ever. He got up and headed over to the bed. He stared at it for a moment and seeing how neat it was. The former Gryffindor was pleased to see that going. Harry picked up a book and sat down while waiting for the man to help himself sleep. He finally sat on the bed now.

The house of Slytherin found himself comfortable and falling asleep in matter of seconds. His head up against the pillows, his body under the blankets, and the breathing slowed down a bit to relax. Harry was pleased. He picked up his wand and cast a charm to prevent anyone to come into his quarter, especially the floo network or fire calling. His back had had leaned into the couch and reads something in his very book. Despite the fact, all those books he had the cover in total black.

…

Harry knew half an hour was up and decided to give the man one more minute. He already wrote to his house elf to make dinner. It only took a minute, and that's when it signaled him to wake up the man. He walked over to the elder and knelt down to the man's face quietly. Of course, if anyone to hear where he is would need to focus on his soft breathing.

"Snape, wake up. Dinner is ready." He grinned darkly.

The onyx eyes snapped open to see the young man in front of him. He no longer felt anything, yet, more refreshed this time. Everything did feel much at peace for him almost, only the Gryffindor was in front of him.

"I had better hoped you have a good reason for dragging me here, Potter." Severus spat.

Harry nodded, "Yes, because I'm sure you'd like to hear more of the rest of the story."

"Should I not earn it first," The question tone rose in his voice.

The savior agreed, "Yes, but you are going to have a dinner with me. I will not starve my well-trusted listener."

"How do you know I have already eaten?"

"Your stomach is growling right now," He pointed at the simple grumbling sound.

Often, Severus knew others would have not heard that until Harry did. No one has cared for his eating habits. They let him be most of the times.

"Fine," The man sighed.

The Gryffindor smirked to his success and picked up the plates from the counter. His house elf made spaghetti for them, and he sat down next to Severus on the bed. Suddenly, a sharp pain came through as the plate fell out of Harry's hands. His hands clenched his head and groaned at the pain his body is causing.

His body collapsed onto the ground and trying to handle such pain. Severus gasped and could not comprehend what was happening. He suddenly set aside the plate on the bed and assisted the boy immediately. The savior screamed in uttering pain and could not focus.

"Potter! What is going on?" He demanded to know out of instinct as a professor.

Harry, groaned, "T-te-" His voice was struggling to speak up, "-a-t-t-tea." He desperately begged for.

Severus blinked and stared at the young man. Wondering why would he want tea? Harry had continued to scream for more, yet, no one could hear them due to his spell.

"Tea?" Severus questioned him.

Harry choked on pain and no longer hearing the man right now. Severus decided to go along with this and stood up. He rushed over to the kitchen and found nothing but herbal tea. He arranged it quickly as possible – not knowing if hot or cold tea is mattered at all. He rushed over and knelt down. He lifted the Gryffindor's chin up and slipped in the tea through his lips.

Harry was almost child-looking in this phase and gulping down his tea. His body was starting to relax, no longer in a seizure form, and he could breathe again. He was laying on the floor and taking in more tea. It had seemed like gone down for an hour, but Severus was giving him more tea. In a way, Harry watched him with comforts and found himself…pleased he was not alone this time.

Once the teacup was empty, Severus set it aside and sighed to his relieved at the fact it was over. He sat down on his knees and looked at the savior calming down now. He was simply curious why this had happened.

"Let me guess, the dark lord had returned?" He hummed.

Harry scuffed, "No. I killed him; he can't come back ever again." He found himself rather a bit displeased to the situation, "Those were the consequences when I do not drink tea every four to six hours. This is what happens when I cannot sleep."

The professor had not one clued what to expect from the Gryffindor, especially they hadn't socialized years ago like this, and it was unusual for him. Harry was naturally used to this and dragged Severus involved for everything. How could have he be so attempted to kiss a man right now?

"How many hours ago was this, Potter, that you have not drunk your tea?" The onyx eyes narrowed at him.

Harry wanted him now, but he knew better to avoid messing up. He sat up, allowed his right knee up, and rested his right arm on his knee for strength to sit up. Somehow, he smirked at the man for paying attention too well.

"Six hours earlier. If it was four hours ago, I would be capable of handle the pain. If it was five hours ago, I'd be able to talk and deal with pain, but won't move. Six hours is what you witnessed. It would take half an hour for the headache to go away, but my balance would be off for two hours. What you did is save me the trouble to go through that again." He shrugged, "Thanks anyway."

Harry glanced around and noted his spaghetti dinner splattered on the floor. He chuckled darkly about it, and Severus was not pleased to hear that.

"Are you certain of not becoming of you-know-who again?" Severus questioned him.

"I'm sure. Now, the story after Bellatrix's death is part much interesting for you." He hummed.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**

**The next chapter could be up by...as soon as I get 5 reviews within three to four days?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, decided to post it today (Was supposed to a couple of days ago, but something came up). **

* * *

Severus picked up his head and focused on Harry for the next story. He was curious what had made the boy to become dark…or darker.

Harry accio'ed the magic pad, wrote another request for the spaghetti, and waited for a minute. Severus picked up the plate and helped himself to eat – not knowing what the young hero could attempt to do if he does not eat. The replaced spaghetti was brought and Harry helped himself a bit.

"I wanted to work on the tracking spell I invented after I got over killing her." Harry hummed in a menacing manner, "Voldy was constantly on my mind and I knew I needed to pinpoint him first. This way, I could save him for last for everyone during my experimenting spell inventions." Harry shook his head about how doleful the situation was back then, "I found him returning back to his father's home…"

Severus waited carefully to see if it is truly the end of Voldemort. If it had been done immediately and make logical connection why he was not reached immediately over those years. Harry's satanic past brought several questions over those years.

"I found him there and had to use my spell to test on him, but none was working." The immoral smile appeared on his face, "So, I kidnapped a couple of his deatheaters. I'm sure you remember Greyback?" Severus jerked his attention, "He was one of my hostages," He chuckled maniacally, "He was more than willing to help because he wanted his clan to be safe from Voldy. However, Mulciber was much difficult and long time to gain his trust."

The house of Slytherin had no clue that Harry was much capable of handling dangerous deed, especially a sinister act to follow through, and not be able to feel guilty of such crime. Harry grew proud of his action and succeeding his chances.

"The first week, Greyback was skeptical about my idea, but I told him I was not the type to fail their promises. I wanted to work on tracking spell first, but Mulciber did not make me trust him so easily. I ended up making another spell where the doors and windows would not open or allow him to leave until on my term. Once that was set up, I had to restrict some rooms like my bedroom. If you call a room like that only contains a desk and a chair, and nothing else." He shrugged, "Mulciber rudely disrupt me up in the middle of night of my studying to attempt of murdering me." Severus nodded along, becoming too weary for the boy now, "I allowed him in and held my wand. He was aware that I was never asleep…or was sleeping at all that night. I trapped him in the corner…" The story continued as he told Severus, while his mind daydreamed the past:

_The dark blond and rough beard gasped to find himself trap in the corner with the pro-shield. The emerald eyes narrowed at him, tapping the tip of the wand on his corner lips, and walked up to him dreadfully. _

_"I do not appreciate the studying interruptions. Your raging voice that has stated you was going to bloody murder me?" He scoffed, "How are you going to do that? Choke me when I have a wand at my hand? Magic in our very core?" He hummed dramatically curious, but not pleased._

_The dark blue eyes finally looked up at the boy-who-lived, shocked to find such behavior at this very exposure, and somehow…he nearly regretted the timing. _

_"You do not see it, do you?" Harry spitted, "Voldemort is only __using__ you, Mulciber. I need you to help me here so we help others. A beneficial to live without him telling you to die for his sake's." He frowned. _

_Mulciber stared directly at Harry with such puzzling expression. These words had left him to sink in, yet, he had no clue how else to portray this since he was trap here. He tried several ways to escape, but all else has failed. _

_"But the Dark Lord will not stop until you are dead." The death eater commented._

_The merciful laughed slipped the-boy-who-live's mouth, "Such little faith. He will be stop, oh, he will be. So I can free one person and have this person in my hand forever." Harry swayed back to his chair and sat down._

_Mulciber narrowed his blue eyes at the 'enemy' of Dark Lord. However, he suspected something of this person…_

_"How do you know he has not killed your special person? You sound like some fooled been trapped for soul twin mate." He muttered, petrified enough to speak up at all about this._

_Harry jerked his head, causing his hostage jolt in his trap, "What of Soul twin mate thing?" He narrowed his eyes._

_Mulciber gulped and shook his head several times, not daring to cross this line, and remained quiet. Harry was not going to allow him any of that and picked up his wand for a reminder of his guest here. _

_"Start talking or I will do some experiment on you, against your hold." He glared harshly. _

Harry saw that Severus was more curious about this, but he stopped to the point where he told Mulciber about little faith. There has his own reasons, but he did not want to lose what he had earned so far.

"…but it took him three weeks to be willing. He saw that I would not starve either of them, even made sure to put Greyback in the basement for his moon phase. Although, Mulciber hasn't exactly went through it completely and questioned me so much until I had the point of glaring at him." Harry huffed, "He admits that I was a bit scarier than his Dark Lord."

The Slytherin had no idea Harry went through a long time to build up his spells and experimentation. Yet, he had a feeling there was something missing and could not pinpoint the missing plot of this. However, he trusted that Harry would tell him eventually one way or another.

"You still seem to have that effect, Potter…almost like your father, but worse." Severus scowled at him.

Harry hummed, "I only do it that will not hurt you, Snape. My father hurt you in ways he did not know his damage has done."

Severus was prepared to snap back, despite of the fact this Potter held a good point. He remained quiet and thought this out thoroughly before causing impair-able scene where the man-who-lived may not ever tell him the rest of the story or do something he may not expect at risk.

The savior stood up, vanished his plates and messes – leaving Severus' plate alone, and found himself heading over to the table to prepare the assignments.

"Right now, I have some things to do and if you need a place to get away from everyone to leave you alone, you are more than welcome to come." Harry smiled, hoping it was showing kindness and hope.

Severus raised his eyebrow, "I will wish to know more, especially during the experimenting spells of yours, Potter. Will Saturday do you well?"

Harry knew this weekend was not going to be worked out, so he had to settle a no right now.

"I am afraid I have something scheduled for the weekend. However, my place will open to you and only you." He ensured the man completely, showing that there was absolutely nothing to hide – aside from a few pages of one of the books.

Severus was taken by surprised when the weekend was not happening as he had expected. He needed to know, especially during the story he hasn't reached to the middle of or close towards the end.

"Then, we will have to figure out another time, perhaps." The Slytherin suggested.

Harry agreed, "Of course." He smiled, "Sleep well tonight, Snape. I hope you're…less bitter tomorrow. I'd hate to see you in those circumstances." He walked over to his book and paperwork.

Severus noted that he was free to leave now and took this into his consideration. He was luckier than the other death eaters were, but how lucky…he was not certain.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have decided to post this today, but it's a bit short. However, the next chapter will come out on either Friday or Saturday. :)**

* * *

It had been nearly three weeks since Severus last heard the story. Harry was rarely around on the weekends and never assigned a detention for the weekend. It was always on Friday and those who were given detention, were forced to sit still and remained quiet. There was absolutely nothing and they hated the punishment. With absolutely nothing to do have drove them to boredom and he made sure none of them attempt to sleep. It had lasted two hours and Harry knew how they felt with such boredom, widened awake, and no one to turn to – even a written conversation was out of the solution.

Other than that, Harry went out on his death eater's hunt and only mustered up five out of thirteen. He still needed to get this done before the end of this month. He killed four out of the five, but the last one was more innocent due to being forced. Harry was allowing the dark mark to be removed and made sure the former death eater understands of another repeat of the dark mark removal – if it were to happen. Other than that, he had definitely frightened them.

Hermione and Ron were eager to visit him on Friday night – after his detention, but it was their routine now. They would ask to spend time with him, but he said the same thing to Severus. He was still scheduled for the weekend until it becomes clear once more. They were slightly disappointed and had to accept that. Ron assumed it had to do with the ministry involved and Harry told him otherwise that he has no use for them. Hermione suspected working with an author and that had amused Harry too well. He told her that was not it either and does not have any interests for anyone to learn the truth right now. It was too fresh to sink in anyway.

Minerva was a great help for Harry, she would make sure the house of Slytherin eats before causing any scene with the man (even if they were minor conversations), and the elder was no longer skinny as he used to be. Albus noticed everything that had gone on and allowed willingly…until knowing they were about days left to go. Nothing had changed.

He went to visit Harry, but Harry was dealing with grading assignments and preparing lessons already. Yet, the place remained the same as black and grey as ever.

"Ah, Harry, my boy. Do you mind sparing of your time?" The headmaster's eyes twinkled.

Harry set his pen down, "Alright, who's complaining about me now? I made sure those detention is up by your Hogwarts' standard and I-"

The elder chuckled, "-Oh, no, my dear boy. No one had complained about the detention. Believe me, it changed them to be what is expected of them. I am merely here about Severus and the-"

"-Oh, yes. Erm, I was supposed to start telling him the next story about the developed spells." The emerald eyes fixed on the past already.

Albus observed the fact how personal that day must have been. He was always concerned about Severus, especially being dragged with Harry now.

"You do know of the fact it is seventy-two days left to go, correct?" Albus hummed seriously, "If not, you know he will not react kindly about this. I advise you to hold off on the hunt for the weekend and focus on our Severus."

Harry stood up and headed over to the kitchen to make tea. It was almost four hours ago he had one, he could not avoid another mistake again with the pain to suffer, and doubled it this time.

"Tea, Albus?" He offered to the man.

Albus graciously accepted it, "Thank you, Harry. Do not think of holding this off any longer."

"He seems stressed lately, but I cannot make him turn over to me. You know how I feel about loyalty."

The headmaster nodded and coughed a bit, "Yes, however, to turn to you is being there for him in worse situation."

The emerald eyes lusted such…atrocious ideas, especially the headmaster has given him a starting idea. He smirked ominously about this and Professor Dumbledore should have been careful around the savior, especially when he is not the same student he used to be.

"Oh, dear. Harry, do not go in such path, I do not want the ministry or the parents involved at our hands."

Harry scoffed, "No needs to worry. No one is dying or getting hurt. Just adding a bit of stress for him to come here."

The blue eyes became weary of the young man, yet, he held no choice in this matter. Harry sipped his tea and thought deeply about this ahead, even assuming a few things here and there. It was going to benefit him more and canceling his weekend plan- then again, another thought came.

"Albus, how soon do you think you can get the rest of the death eaters I have on the list?"

The man frowned, "Depends on who, I may be able to gather them here by the end of Sunday."

Harry nodded, "There's eight of them and I'll write their names down for you." He got up and headed over to his desk.

"What will you be doing to them?"

The man-who-lived hummed, "Depends on their circumstances, sir. I would either remove their dark mark or something else will be suitable for them."

"Is Miss Bellatrix considered one of them?" Albus sipped his tea nervously.

He shook his head, "No, she's taken care of. She's been done for a long time now."

Something tells Albus to stay off topic of Bellatrix or it would be unpropitious of the savior. He would rather focused on the fact there is no longer a war. Harry wrote out all the last eight death eaters and he handed it over to the man. Albus read it over and relieved to the fact it was not much serious.

"Ah, I should have them in Sunday morning. Most of them are easy to hunt, especially when I know of their homes." The headmaster explained.

The smirked appeared on the Gryffindor, "Good. For now, I will take care of Snape."

Albus suspected his wordings inspired the young man and it would not bold well, if he interferes. The headmaster nodded and sipped a few of his tea.

"Will he learn his purpose, Harry?" He had to know, at least be careful ahead of time.

Harry hummed, "He will be courted soon…but, in your office. I will need a witness and I trust you only. I want Snape to only turn to you and considering you know this more than him. I don't trust others."

Harry drank his tea and set them down on the desk. He picked up the book and reread something again.

"Ah, that Severus not take lightly with as what younger generation would say, embarrassed. He should be grateful that you are courting him rather than letting the whole Soul Twin Mate take over. It will give him…momentarily a chance to adjust to." Albus nodded once.

Harry laughed darkly, "And give him the cry out to potion to cure? He will remain unknown about that mating stuff. Right now, I need him to place his tail between his legs and understand who the master of his life is truly."

He shook his head, "Don't go there, my boy."

The dark emerald eyes rolled and snapped the book close. He was settled to what he needed to do. He stood up and headed over to some of the shelves to take care of his counting of the books.

"I will have Snape under my schedule, gaining him closer to me will ease up a bit. Although, fair warning, Albus, the school will be on the verge to do what I hope they may do."

"They will not get hurt or killed, will they?" His tilted.

The scoffed passed the savior's lips, "No. That and Snape would accuse me. I don't want to be seen as anything of my father."

The headmaster frowned, "What of your father?"

"Snape held greater hatred to my father and I do not blame him. James Potter abused and bullied my soul twin mate and caused so much damaged on Snape."

The elder hummed, "I see. Now, has Severus given you permission to say his name yet?"

His long hair shook, "No. I am still waiting for his permission before I can. You know this mating forbids me until granted access." He sneered, "He should have allowed me by now."

The elder's hand landed gently on the shoulder, "I know, but keep in mind, he has trust issues. I had to gain his trust over the years, but there are some things he will never tell me like of his home or interests or among other things. All I know is his excellent in education, very few friends, and he does not take joy in mistakes. I know he held love for your mother."

Harry glared at Albus for touching him and heeded him warnings before in place. Albus removed his touch and noted his consequences of action. He coughed to gain the savior's attention and Harry heard him otherwise.

"Used to hold love for my mother. He has to open his own eyes and see that I am the one to love him." Harry's lips curled down aggressively, "If anyone dare to have him will suffer."

The elder stiffened, "You do know no one has managed to court him simply, right?"

The emerald eyes narrowed at the old man, "There better be no one involved…especially any relationships and I will not tolerate former girlfriend or boyfriend involved. I hope he is still a virgin."

Albus knew this was his cue to leave before the matters get out of hand. He knew too well not to round up the dark side of Harry. He nodded along to calm the dark side of Harry and the savior wandlessly organized his room to fix up his paper. He could not let things be out of place for now, especially he was going to allow his 'best friends' come here due to the fact it is Thursday night coming in soon.

"I believe he sought out only for your mother. As I have mention, he has few friends." He stroke his grey beard, "I know Severus is yours to claim, whether he has a choice or not. I must warn you, he will be very curious soon with the entire story and you leave him hanging will not be pleased for him. He wants details."

The Gryffindor did not care to bat an eye at the old man, "He will learn…next week. Don't disrupt my plans." His voice held its warning.

Albus nodded briefly and bid Harry good night. Harry released him and carried onto his focus before his friends could arrive to his quarter tonight. He chose to allow it today and he knew they were seeking 'sleepover'. As one thing for sure, he was ready to test the potion at its work and hoped to dream tonight.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**All of you consider yourself spoiled! This is a long one! :D **

**Next chapter, there will be a snarry, just be patience. **

**Enjoy~**

**Warning:**

* * *

The sudden knocking came to Harry's ears and he knew too well of who. He hadn't been too sure about this 'sleepover' plan, but it was better off to prevent difficulties on his part. They truly missed him over the years of his disappearance and respected his decision to speak nothing of what he had gone through. They held little clue of anything, yet, they were still students here. Albus had allowed it once – considering those two Gryffindor students should have graduated last year. Some of the rules have no longer applied to them like the curfews and they were adults already.

Harry answered the door willingly with his kind smile. They ran in with a small bag of their things and leapt onto him for hugs as any friends and families should be.

"Hey mate! Aren't you glad that the golden trio is back again?" The Weasely commented.

The bushy hair shook her head, "Don't mind Ron, he's not sinking in the fact you aren't going anywhere again."

Harry chuckled, "If I think growing up with you guys had changed, I would have been confused years later. Come on in, help yourself…but stay away from the desk. I have your homework out there that is set to go on Friday and Mione, don't think about it at all."

The witch frowned, but she shrugged it off to the fact they're here as guests. Ron glanced around the room quickly, but his attention kept focused on his best friend.

"Mum was happy to hear you back home. She was hoping you'd visit on the holiday." Ron brought it up.

Harry hummed and chuckled to his amusement, "I'll see what I can do." He knew they would be too furious if they weren't informed about his future mate, "I may be bringing a mate."

Hermione and Ron jerked their head to exchange some silent communication message. They weren't expecting Harry to comment something like this so soon, but they were rather glad to see that stopping Voldemort for once, and for all, did not pull him back from anything.

The young woman smiled, "Who? Why mate? You aren't a veela and you do not have animagus form…unless you secretly did that for Siri-" She stopped herself before causing some emotional situation, especially knowing how sensitive Harry was when it came to losing his last family member.

Ron took on his guard, "-serious as Professor McGonagall does for her animagus class. I would have not guessed that you have not told her your accomplishments dedicated for her." He covered up for her immediately.

Harry knew he had no time on the animagus, but he had wished he did. His mind was constantly on training and hunting all for Voldemort in a matter of revenge for all deaths.

"No, it is something I have discovered for Potter generations for traditions. I found out that, my father left me a letter to explain and that once your mind consumed by the one you think of dearly every day, become protective of them, and eager to do anything for one another. It is commonly known as Soul Twin Mate."

The witch brightened up with such knowledge, "But it is very so rare to come across to Soul Twin Mate!" She gasped, "You know who is it, Harry? Do we know her?"

Harry coughed, "Actually, him. And I have not yet told him about this soul twin mate with me."

The golden couple exchanged glances and pondered about the whole mating thing going on here, yet, they can't do much about it.

"So, are the Potters submissive or dominate?" Ron decided to learn now.

"Dominate." Harry smirked, "But, he's very stubborn."

The witch nodded, "I take it's Malfoy?"

Harry was gaining much more to his amusement, especially the red head was startled at Hermione's assumption. His head shook to answer the female before chaotic could create.

"No, I'm afraid not Draco. Right now, I would rather give him privacy and actually allow him to know first before I admit this to anyone." He hummed, "Although, I am thinking of getting the class tomorrow on an improve spelled I managed, what do both of you think?"

Hermione lit up, "Which spell? Will it be a challenge? Was this a part your training?" She had already accio'ed her notebook and quill for new discovery, anything new would capture her heart immediately, and fill her brain with more knowledge.

Ron groaned and shook his head. He headed over to the kitchen and checked the ice box…which had nothing inside of it. He shrugged it off and sat down at the couch to his possible boredom. Harry found a perfect distraction for her and it had worked out well for him.

"I thought there's going to be food here, Harry?" The Weasely had asked.

Harry chuckled, "Do not worry, the food will come soon." He turned to the young female, "The patronus is entirely different now." She gasped, "Instead of a strong and happy memory, it will be based on your strength of magic. I have no doubts anyone passed fifth years should be able to do it well. All you have to know is understanding your magic's strength."

Hermione nodded and wrote it all down while listening, Harry found this lesson for morning will be useful for everyone and his training has definitely gave him a certified expertise. Ron had found this interesting…strength of magic? He knew it was impossible to find out a way to know how powerful one can be. He was too intrigue by this sudden facts, especially when it had involved their patronus.

"How do know our magic's strength, Harry? No one has ever figured that out. All anyone ever knew is based on the experiences and energy. Is there another spell or test to find out to be sure?" She was already attacking questions as she was, but that's a Ravenclaw inside of her.

Harry nodded, "You will find out tomorrow, I needed to see how this will affect everyone."

Hermione gasped to her dying breathe to the fact she cannot find out until tomorrow! Oh, she could not wait until her class starts and see what Harry will do for their class. If anything, most people found his classes to be valuable and useful to their benefits, especially he's decent enough to hear them out and help them. Most of the professors were nowhere good as Harry has managed, but he was more trustworthy than Tom Riddles. It proved that positions can serve purposes, but it does matter in whose hand will it cause for others.

"By the way, why is Ginny no longer desire to snog me?" Harry had to ask, for further distraction.

Ron jerked his head, "You really don't know, do you?" His eyebrow rose at his best friend.

The savior shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not."

Hermione kept quiet, allowing her boyfriend to do the talking, "Well, after you disappeared, Ginny was worried for you and did everything she could to stay in training. When we got back in the sixth year, she was so into how to find you and well, Dean offered to help. They spent six months on finding a powerful spell, but it didn't work out. Ginny didn't seem to care anymore and felt you weren't her crush. You were her first friend from Hogwarts and she liked it when you treated her as a friend, but she couldn't help and not see herself with you. Dean snogged her when she admitted that and they have been dating ever since. She literally moved on, but she sometimes checked into her research to help us find you or at least know you're alive." Ron leaned back on the couch.

The emerald glistened softly, preventing them to see his true emotion inside of him, and his eyes restored to normal. Harry had found this to be less troublesome to deal with Ginny, especially she has not gone all happily around him. To think about it, he must have seen them bond and not think of them as a couple immediately.

"I'm glad she found someone…even before finding out that I am not for the taking." He smiled, pleased for her, "So, how did both of you end up together? I am truly curious…who ask out who? What was the first date like? Who kissed who?" Harry missed the socializing for the past three years, but he knew it was worth it.

Hermione walked over and plopped down on the couch with her bloke, "We were doing late night training with the Dumbledore's army." Ron nodded along, "I was trying to explain simple as anyone should understand for Patrnous charm. I couldn't handle it anymore, she was not a bright solider, and Ron came over. He told me not to forget the important part of the charm's work and that was the happiest memory. Once the girl finally got it, thankfully for his reminder. She commented how lucky to have a great bloke to look after me and love me." She chuckled.

Ron proudly smiled, "You should have heard the others' comment on how red I was as my hair! She was mainly in shock and tried to tell that Hufflepuff wrong, but everyone was gone by that point. I dragged her out of the room of requirement, so we can get over to the dormitory without trouble." His head shook, "Right before we got to the security portrait, she started barking mad with questions about the girl's accusation and ranted my ears until she was in her room. But she still didn't shut up about it until the next day and by the end of the week, I got annoyed and kissed her." His thumb directed at her.

She shrugged, "He kissed me and we felt…the spark. Now, I understood why she paired us or the rest of the classmates did. We gave it a shot and he asked me to go to Hogsmeade on his treat for the date."

Harry was pleased to see that his disappearance placed a decent affect for everyone, especially his best friends. He hadn't expected much would change like how they were between each other besides fancying one another. Hermione pointed out on the date, Ron almost spilled firewhiskey onto someone else during _their_ date. Hermione was more than relieved from the stress or unknown trouble it may cause. Ron brought out that he made his backup research on dating a witch like her, especially she grew up in the muggle world half her life. She was impressed with the mix of courting and muggle dating traditions. They went on about a few dates here and there, completely distracted or thinking anything about his training or finding out the story of how Voldemort is defeated.

Harry had his house elf prepared their dinner and snacks during their story. Ron ate like a slob pig he was, but he fixed up immediately before his girlfriend could complain. The Gryffindors hasn't had this kind of a bond before or an attempt to catch up for so long. Harry struggled to regain the familiar friendship he recognized and missed for almost four years of their lives.

Harry told them that he had developed about a hundred and three spells through different reasons, but they were useful in his difficult time of needs. There were only ten spells he used to stop the one-who-will-not-be-named. They wanted to know, but the yawning made it to a point they needed sleep. Well, aside from Harry since he hasn't slept for two to three years now. He stood up and headed over to his counter. He reached teacup that was already filled half way of sleep potion. He was nervous for the first time in his life to sleep, yet, at the same time, excited.

"Alright, how about both of you can take my bed for the night? I got it washed immediately this morning." He smiled – knowing that was a lie, but they won't know that, "I want to sleep on my couch for a change." He smiled, "So, cast the pyjamas charm and brush up for the night. We have classes to deal with." Harry hasn't thought of saying those words before, he had practically thought he'd die while killing Voldemort.

The golden couple groaned, desperately eager to stay up, and bond a bit more. However, Harry chose to play careful or they'd suspect his lack of tiredness or sleep. However, they knew classes came first above all. They got up, used the charm under their best friend's supervision, and went off to fresh up for the night. Harry sighed and glanced down at the cup. The dark blue…he had always wondered what it would be like to sleep. If he can sleep, he can truly be grateful for Professor Snape for giving him an opportunity like this. He walked over to the couch – while wandlessly and wordlessly appearing his nightwear – and he sat down. He heard them coming out, so he took a few sips.

They were happily excited, but tired, to be here. They took his bed and got under the cover. Hermione and Ron snuggled up with each other comfortably. Harry snapped his fingers to allow all lights to go out, but he slowly set down his cup. His eyelids dripped down, his mind relaxed, and everything was out of the light for him.

…

The soft voices were calling him out. They sounded almost…worried? Harry fought so hard, clicking his mind to wake up, and felt frighten about something. He couldn't stand it and felt like it had gone for hours already. He could almost hear their words almost.

"He's not waking up, Ron!" Someone told him.

A soft groaning of frustration grew in, "I know! I used every trick to wake him up! Nothing's working, Mione!"

There was a brief of silence…Harry was puzzled by their wording, but he kept feeling like the need to run. Where was his magic to get him out of this? He could not apparate out of this right now. It could not be good. Has someone spelled his magic core for temporary short out? He struggled to find a connection to open his eyes, but nothing had worked out for him well. He had almost felt like burning on fire…and sensed another threats in his way.

_'You have a mate? Foolish child! I shall kill him in your very eyes. I shall make you suffer, Harry Potter!'_ The voice had echoed throughout his mind.

He sneered at those words, ready to pounce into an attack, and kill him. He wanted to kill that man who had threatened his mate! His sneering turned into a vicious growling.

"Oh, Merlin, beard…he must have drank sleep potion, but I don't understand why." The young female commented.

"Why would he drink that stuff? Shouldn't it be dreamless potion instead?" The woman's partner commented.

"I don't know. You know how closed off he has been since he came home. I think getting him to Madame Promfrey will get this situation sorted out." She insisted from her tone.

"Alright, I'll levitate him, you just make him quiet or something."

Harry couldn't understand why take him to the Promfery's office or the med wing. This was not good…he needed to get back to his waking reality and explain that nightmares has been like this for ages. He can't tell them or let them know of thing about his lack of sleep.

Then he had realized why he was in such burning pain. He wasn't taking his tea intake. He needed to scream for tea, but no one knew he needed that. He wasn't too certain of what may be going on currently. He suspected they were taking him over to the medi-witch right now and he ought to wake up.

"Ah, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasely, out of bed after curfew, aren't we? That will be-"

"-Look, we need to get Harry to med-wing, professor Snape. He isn't waking up."

Hermione barked at the man, but Harry found himself confused…why would-

It was the connection already. Harry should have suspected that, but he was surprised to see the man already found them in such late hours. He needed to use the map again.

"-Is there anything uncertain happened in his sleep?" The professor asked.

"Yes, he drank this sleep potion. We didn't know until we found it next to the couch of his'. He can't wake up, but he's been screaming…saying some things that aren't normal. Well, in our views."

"I see he finally decide to test that," He hummed heavily, "Promfrey will not help him. Get him back to his quarter now. I know a substance that will help."

Harry couldn't tell what was much of going on, but he knew it was this serious. He was in this much trouble. Both of his friends hummed quietly and he could hear their footsteps running quickly. What was going on?

Everything was too quiet…

_'Ah, Severus. My most loyal follower…it's ashamed. He will have to die for my honor to make you suffer.'_

Harry wanted to launch at the menace man! How dare he?! Everything was burning so drastically. The heat became too unbearable to handle and urged to escape already. He couldn't understand a thing.

Something has had been slipping down in his mouth and it forced him to swallow down. It was helping the heat more than usual and everything began to fade away. His arms felt like good drop from the air and everything was returning. His mind was clicking back to reality and his emerald eyes snapped open before him.

Hermione was standing closely to Ron's side, while as Ron held her to stay strong for this matter, and they were too concern. In front of him, Severus was sitting down where he laid and held a cup of tea. It was the tea he had had needed to drink.

"Potter, you are an idiot like your father. Take a dreamless potion next time?" He scowled at the savior.

Harry noticed the man's expression was not to discourage him, it meant return the favor soon. His eyes rolled and he knew his friends were going to be wondering too much.

"Fine. I'll pick one up before I take the sleep potion. Is tonight fine with you?" He commented quickly.

Severus nodded briefly and left the room immediately. He refused to show any signs that he had been in here before. Granger and Weasely were too quiet and Harry was not pleased to their behavior. Once they were finally alone, they gave him looks of confusion and scared for life towards him. Harry sat up and looked at them.

"Harry…you were screaming and fighting around so much in your sleep," Ron frowned.

Hermione agreed, "That and you drank sleep potion? You do realize it's more for people who cannot sleep for days. You don't even have dark circles under your eyes before you took this potion." She kept pouting, "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Harry did not think of much of his mind. It was still too fresh about Voldemort…how Voldemort threatened to kill his mate, even his mate's being clueless currently at that time up until he tells him. The trick was…how to approach this matter without difficulty?

"I've been doing this for quite a while, actually…after I killed you-know-who. It's an ugly battle. I must have forgotten to set on the silent charm before going to sleep." He covered it up well, at least it was a half-truth.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances about their wizard friend here. They knew too well how closed off he will be about the past, but they did not want to lose him over this. The bushy hair girl sighed and looked at the savior directly.

"Why didn't you warn us," She asked, "We could have helped you with-"

Harry shook his head, "-No. I am fine. I only needed to make sure I received plenty of hours of sleep and doing what I need to do. It's a battle that went quickly, but I ensure you that it does not bother me. I only did it to protect everyone and it was for Sirius and my future mate." He declared.

He stood up and walked over to his counter, writing down on his note pad to request tea and crackers, and waited for its to come. He checked the time and realized it was an hour away from getting his usual class preparation ready. It was not that bad…considering that he managed to sleep this long. It's been ages since then.

"Harry, you were screaming…swore too, mate. You screamed along the line of if he touch your Snape, that you will tear him apart to teach him in his place. That no one touch your Snape?" Ron spoken up about this.

"You were rather…aggressive and protective from the sound of it." The witch gulped, "Harry, what's going on? What happened that day?" She insisted to know.

The teacup appeared and his eyes picked up to glance at them shortly. He could see how they desperately wished to be the golden trio they knew and loved. Could have he dragged them into his private studying, would they still stall the times in given matter? Possibly yes…most likely. He wouldn't have gotten this strong, but he has changed completely.

"Voldemort found out who is my soul twin mate by invading my mind. He made a threat and I took an attack to prevent the threat from delivering. Does…" Harry could not help himself, worried if his method would be failing on him now.

Hermione shook her head, "No. I muffled you, but…how long have you known it was him?"

Ron kept quiet, avoided to interfere her ways of reaching to him without trouble, and he waited quietly. Harry picked up his tea and sipped it to ease down the side effect a bit more for himself. What the man did was correct to help him, especially he hasn't had any tea over eight hours. This was new impact for him.

"During the middle of lessons with him. I was confused at first, but I chose not to question it. After Sirius passed away, I panicked for Professor Snape's safety. Albus didn't know until I returned a week before school has started. I didn't know until someone noticed the resemblance of my behavior. However, I did research and Potter generations are considered common enough for soul twin mate." Harry shook his head, "However, I had to provide all safety and nonthreatening for him…whether he likes it or not." He declared.

"So…when are you going to inform Professor Snape?" The witch asked.

Harry drank his tea and thought about this thoroughly. They handled well with his twin soul mate, but they hadn't suspected much of anything else.

"He has to come to me on his term." Harry told them, "Hermione, how well do you know of the Augendae plus Nocte is equal to?"

The brown eyes snapped enough to get Ron startled. Harry hummed, just as he has suspected that she would know, and considering she reads almost everything in the world to know everything.

"Don't you dare tell me you cast those spells, Harry!"

He softly chuckled, "Too late, for years' matters."

"So that's why with the sleep potion?! Are you stupid!? That put you at more risk than you realize! What were you thinking?" She was on the range.

Ron puzzled about the two spells Harry had mentioned. The savior knew too well, but he needed more insight about the Forever Awake's work.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

Her head shook, "When using Augendae and Nocte spells within twenty-four hours, it combined together to become the Forever Awake spell. That, he can become a similar monster, but he must avoid the rare star aligned night and day by going underground or basement to prevent that. Now, it made sense. You needed to drink herbal tea for amount of time and what we had witnessed is the strongest point." She glared at the savior, "You should have had us with you, Harry."

Ron gasped and glared along with his girlfriend, especially she had a great point at the moment.

"I know you have every right to be mad, but I did not read the entire book. I had to go through all the spells listing and understanding its purposes. Now, Snape only knows that I can't sleep as well as Albus. However, Snape should be the only one to know. The reason I tell you of Forever Awake is if I go into those aftereffect. I want him to feel he can help me."

"But it was stupid not to read into these things first. You have to understand them and its history. Merlin! If I had those time turner right now, I would have made sure we were with you and save you from-"

Harry jerked his head at her, "You do that, then the entire timeline will be altered. What I been through is not for the mind and human to handle. I've seen and done things that you could not possibly imagine, Hermione, I know damn well of that." He snatched his tea and couple of crackers to head over to the other side of the room.

Harry grabbed one of the black books and flipped several pages to what he was looking for. Hermione and Ron were startled and taken by his outburst of anger. They haven't seen him in such full blast of attitude before. Harry slammed the book down on the desk, causing the golden couples to jump, and the tension rose. His thumb pointed at the book, his emerald eyes glued to the words, and his voice picked up.

"…_sleep is no longer a part of my life. I have yet to see another side of the world. A world where one cannot speak of others. Pain is not only physical, but mentally. It push, push, and push to the point where the sense of letting go, but no avail to an escape. Everything is much…darker. Mind consumed by evil, easy life, and dreadful path. Where one blood draws, gains in another advantage of life, and power develops. A monster is where blood existed its purposes. A human in near sight…innocent or evil, the lives are played in my very hand. To fight between the dark side, I held desired to live through that. It seems beneficial for my purposes…a practice. No. Lights must win, but how? How can light win? No longer sleeping played a bigger role now. More time to train, more focus on situation, more work out time, more hunting, and understanding ways. Being dark is the replacement of my sleep now. Dark helps to guide light to balance good and evil, especially Voldemort. It gave me ideas how to kill him aside from the unforgivable killer curse. If one will begin their interests of how Voldemort dies or get killed…they might attempt to read my mind in the opening…no, they do not want to see the unforgivable scene…minding the fact I am not innocent I used to be…but, who is? No sleep meant for the exchange of darkness to a part of life._" Harry drew back from the book, he wrote this…knowing it was his way of venting this out entirely.

It had saved him from so much problems, but gave him reasons to keep going and do this to stop Voldemort. His emerald eyes turned and found strictly ill Gryffindors. They were shocked, but he knew this was minimal for their mental mind could truly handle.

"Now, you understand?" His eyes narrowed at them.

They jumped back from his mood. The golden couples should have had known better, but what could they do? Nothing…but the silent could not be much of a help at all. They were learning, but this has not the Harry they knew of.

"Are you saying that because of Forever Awake, that it helps you to kill Voldemort? Harry, don't you rather be back to the familiar self? It sounds like with absolute no sleep, you're turning over to the actual dark side. How do we not know that you won't become the next-you-know-who?" The witch feared for him.

Harry chuckled, "Frightful, aren't you? I am afraid I have no reasons to dominate the world…unless Snape wants me to, then I would do it for him."

Ron was paler than a ghost, "What!? Oh, merlin! Hermione, cure him or something! Don't you know a spell to remove that…uh, no sleep curse thing!?"

The savior rolled his eyes, "I doubt Snape would care about that. Besides, both of you wanted to learn about my adventures…now you understand, but if I do hear that you betray me. It will not be pretty." His eyes turned darker than usual.

Hermione and Ron knew better. Harry was pleased to see what would be settled out of them. It had been ages he had confessed this to anyone personally. This had proven loyalty in their friendship and they had passed – mentally, not sure.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**

**Next chapter out tomorrow~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoops! I had forgot that I accidentally had chapter 10 as 11, *sweat drops* Okay, here's the correction! **

* * *

His friends had finally decided they were back to being the golden trio once more. Harry was pleased to see their true loyalty remained. He was gathering his classes' assignments for today and his friends weren't leaving the dormitory at all.

"If I recall correctly, is there a limited amount of time for soul twin mate?" The witch had to ask.

Harry blinked, but he hasn't suspected her to be quick to catch on and it was not what he had thought. He turned to her with Ron by her side already like a couple.

"Seventy-one days left. However, I need to court him today, but I need to stress him out to get him to come to me." The dark hero replied.

Ron hummed delightfully, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Harry chuckling menaced – which had almost scared them, "I suppose. Could you spread rumors about a big party? Snape hates the absolute out of control or a party."

Hermione shook her head, yet, she knew better that this was the only way for Potion Professor to be around their best friend. Ron was eager enough to do the job and Harry knew this might be worth it.

For now, the savior sent his papers to his classroom without a worried. He opened his door and they headed out of his quarter. He gave them a familiar smile and they were glad to find the old Harry in there somewhere.

"I will need to meet Albus about this. He will be helpful at the most. So," He smirked, "Do not be late for my class when chatting up a rumor."

Hermione frowned, "Why not go to him and court him already? He ought to know escaping from this is not a proper way."

"How would have you felt finding out you're a submissive mate and be expected to fall in love to bond within day one?"

She stammered, "Too soon, I-I believe."

His hand gently touched her shoulder, "Exactly. If I get him to become comfortable with me, laid his trust upon me, and I gain his trust. I would be freely to court him as him being willingly."

The red head turned to Harry, "So, a luring plan into the trap. But, Harry, why don't you just spend time with him on the weekend?"

The savior smirked, "I plan to this weekend. Albus is doing some…favor for me I've been dealing with the other weekends."

The Gryffindor students were curious automatically with the savior on this. His head shook because he was not going to admit what he had been doing.

"You know, you should find some rarest potion ingredients and present them as gift when you are courting him." The witch commented.

Harry grinned, "I already got them. I supposed to court him couple weeks ago, but something had come up on both of our agendas."

Hermione was impressed with her wizard best friend and saw how much improvement has changed in him. He wasn't clueless or behind on everything. He had truly known what he was doing. They exchanged ways and dealt their own matters at hands. Harry walked the way to the headmaster quarter – knowing where the man would be.

He spoke the earwax beans password to the gargoyle and helped himself way in. The dark emerald eyes pinpointed the headmaster sleeping soundly and unaware of his presence within the room.

"I need to speak with you, Albus." He announced.

The blue eyes snapped open, "Somehow I must wonder if you have forgotten of others' sleep?"

"Forgive me, I was in a middle of progressing ideas and knowing I will need your assistance in soon future." The emerald glistened to the familiar innocent.

However, Albus was not a fool, "I do not understand why not simply allow me to call him here and you may court him, Harry, my boy."

The savior shook his head at the headmaster, "I want him to come to me, not by force, Albus. Of all people, you should know how Snape is."

Professor Dumbledore sighed and saw no reasons to cause further issues, "You are correct. Now, what do you have in mind since I am clearly wide awake now?"

Albus sat up from his bed and appeared his day clothes immediately. Harry sat down on the guest's chair and grinned to the point not anyone should have had attempt to stop him.

"Ron and Hermione agreed to set out the rumor of a big party. Therefore, I want it to be obviously known through the entire school, but Severus does not know. It would be increased to the point it would happen itself." Harry was already ahead, "He will come to my office for peace and quiet, but you will be 'requesting' us to join your office. I will then, ask him out."

The pale blue eyes stared at the emerald eyes, knowing this was only to keep things going, and-

Harry pulled back sensed something. His eyes narrowed and focused on what would be happening. He scowled and Albus was not certain of this anymore.

"What is it, my boy?" This was new for Albus to witness, which he was uncertain of this time.

Harry's hands curled tightly, "Someone is harassing my mate," He snarled, "Invading his space."

The blue eyes blinked twice, "Harry, check carefully. You know Madame Pomfrey does need his potions."

The soft growling hinted was a warning, "Not her. One of the sixth year students."

Albus nodded and walked up to the savior, "Allow me. You know Severus will guard himself more, if he sees someone defending him, even if it does not mean he could not protect himself." The voice was soothing.

The emerald eyes closed, struggled to remain calm, and his ears trusted the voice in that guidance. He had to agree, Albus went to address the matter immediately, and he did not want any sorts of chaotic rising among the school. He had prepared his spells in case the headmaster could not handle the matter, but he knew one thing and that was to set up a private spell on Severus' door. However, only Harry and Severus would be allowed to be aware of it.

Although, his senses on Severus was turning to relieve about something and it had calmed Harry down. He would have almost torture the student for pulling such behavior towards his mate. He would have not allowed it! Of course, he had to wonder how the hour ago had to affect Severus or what caused him to be up so early.

The headmaster had returned with the student following behind him. The dark savior sensed it was the harasser and he was not pleased. He does not have this student in his class, so this student was rather lucky.

"I am fire calling your parents for threatening our professor for the mere of your failing grades. This is not an appropriate behavior, Mr. Logson." Albus walked over to the fireplace.

The pale yellow eyes narrowed at the headmaster, "You do that and I will crucio you."

The emerald eyes turned opaquely toward the student, who happened to be in dangerously at risk. He whisked himself closely to the student in greater fear.

"If you dare to crucio Professor Dumbledore, you will end up in Azkaban in one second." His voice ominously almost petrified the child, "I know people who will not question against me and will follow my order to arrest you. If you attempt to harass or threaten anyone, it is straight to Azkaban. I will know," His eyes narrowed at the childish student.

Mr. Logson froze from his position because of the fact _the_ hero was in the room. He was not pleased to see where this was heading to and thought he was going to get away with it. Harry had recognized that he's a Slytherin and it was not as one simply expected.

His head shook and shivering, "N-n-no, s-s-si-sir, I-I won't d-do it again." He was almost pale as death.

Albus was observing how protective Harry turned out to be, even himself. However, seeing the boy frightened made it certain to…its point. He coughed to gain their attention and thought of a way to handle.

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Potter, for preventing a possible matter. Mr. Logson, I am calling your parents of your failing grades and as for now, I will place you under detention with Mr. Potter for one week and starting on Monday to Friday. If you miss one, I will bring your parents into this matter."

The detention punishment has made the dark side of the savior pleased, knowing his twin soul mate would be safe from such threats, and showing others in their place. The student nodded immediately and refused to argue.

"Detention is at six. Do not be late or it will be half an hour extra." Harry warned him.

Albus sat down at his desk, "You may leave now. Your parents will be informed privately."

Mr. Logson agreed instantly and left without waiting or stay here any longer. It had definitely placed less trouble for the headmaster and less stress for Harry as well. The savior leaned against the wall and waited patiently.

"I take it his threats were serious, Harry?" The headmaster folded his hands.

He nodded once, "Yes," The emerald eyes trailed over to the door where the student has exited, "I will not tolerate anyone threating anyone Snape's trusts or protector. That and I am afraid a crucio is not going to do you well."

"Ahem, thank you. I suppose giving Severus the stress would not do well." Which, Harry had agreed to, "Care to educate me?"

He nodded, "If anything had happen to you or anyone he cares deeply or trusts well, I would have acted merely on instinct to provide everything for him and them. However, he would soon realize he is a submissive mate and I will not tolerate fighting against this. It would cause restriction for an amount of time and more quality time. You would have to hire someone to replace one of our positions so I could remain closely to him."

The blue eyes recognized the matter at hands and accepted the situation for the best. To the savior, he knew what he was doing at all cost before the risk could happen and refused to start right now.

"In other words, I am under your protection because of your mate." Albus did not have to question that since it was obvious.

The baneful hum tuned came out, "Quite yes, but do bear in mind, only to what Snape's interests."

Albus knew he was not going to receive apology from the man-who-lived. It was not going to reverse to the light side of Harry.

"Harry," His voice was soft, "What happened to you?"

Harry bored at the ground, "Training has changed me. When I lost sleep, dark becomes a part of me. It helps…Lights is still there, but it won't always win the war. I was able to understand its power; how Voldy becomes like this, but I still have my humanity and reasons. He does not possess any mate, so he has no purpose. I do and I live for my mate, with or without his choice." He shrugged, "I admire dark ways, but I still have humanity and sanity, Albus. Of course, it is something one must be capable of." He shrugged.

The headmaster had no clue and found this quite…helpful. It was better than nothing, considering Harry hadn't exactly spoken much of details other than he killed Voldemort, was no longer capable of sleeping, and Severus is his mate.

"Anyhow, I need him to be called in-" Harry held himself gather briefly, "-at seven o'clock. He will likely to be stress by then and not in my room as well. If you wish to call for random reason like stating about having a party should be supervised or something, just bring him in here. I will come in the following few minutes afterward."

Albus accepted where this has been going and decided this would be easier for his students. He hasn't expected it would have taken four years later to be where they were standing. There were no ultimate sacfifices for anyone's lives, especially between themselves. He had to wonder, but he trusted the savior to tell him someday.

"I will certainly arrange that, Harry, my boy. However, are you attempting to court him by then?"

He shook his head, "No, not completely and it will be a while to manage a courting date with him. He needs to seek out to me for trust or nothing will work out. You ought to know better, Albus."

"I merely think of the days that are left. You must at least inform him that he cannot escape from Twin Soul Mates' bond and such."

The emerald eyes understood and calculated some things into the matter. He estimated a few theories and weighed his options before speaking. The headmaster waited momentarily and observed the young man's process channeling before attempt to interrupt.

"I will find it to happen within a week if I could. With my schedule on the matter, I cannot fall behind too much nor have interference at all." He explained, "Simply have him here at seven o'clock and bring up the party rumor. I will handle the rest afterward." Harry crossed his arms and met the headmaster's eyes.

Albus hummed, "Fair enough. I do wish to see him happy before their friendships ended kind of happy."

The emerald eyes narrowed at the headmaster, "The friendship with my mother?"

The elder shook his head, "No. Your father and godfather; they were friends with him. They had gotten along quite well…until some misunderstood situation came along and destroyed the friendship. Your father turned into a bully, merely on a jealously reaction."

The Gryffindor nodded, "It would make sense." He hummed, "I will meet you at the dining room." He pushed himself off the corridor and aimed for the door.

The headmaster shook his head, yet, he knew there wasn't much to do. He went to the fireplace and arranged the contact to the parents of Mr. Logson and other fire calling.

After leaving Albus' office, Harry headed to the dining corridor and sat at the usual DADA's seat. Everyone was already pouring in, and chatting mad crazy. Some of the professors filled in their staff table and helped themselves to their feeding. The dark savior managed to pick up words of the party and the students were too thrill to attend no less. The familiar scent had passed the savior and began to observe his mate in comfort. Minevra acknowledged his presence and reminded herself those promises for her former student.

"Ah, Harry," Albus spoke, "I managed a suitable substitute, but for yours would be difficult."

The young man understood, "Remus, he's useful and trustworthy."

The headmaster didn't deny the obvious decision and resumed to his breakfast. Harry held his cup and drank his tea as much as he can. It was very rare for others to suspect his necessity for his permanent awake. His friends had recently become aware, but keeping themselves out of Severus' knowledge or they'd face their best friend in vain warning. His ears picked up on conversations of Minevra and Severus while having their main meal of the starting day. There were students still coming in for later time for breakfast.

Whoosh!

The forcing rushed wind cluttered others onto the ground and walls. Everything was like a vicious storm with a few lightning striking to blind everyone shortly. People groaned, confusion rose, and glanced to their surroundings to the scene if a tornado hit inside the school. The very emerald eyes snapped open and growled immediately. He stood up and drew his wand to perform a direct spell. The blue transparent shield covered his mate. Harry leapt and landed in the middle of the dining room. He chanted in an unknown language while swinging his wand briefly.

The doors swung open dramatically, gained others' attention, and murmuring about their savior's behavior. The potion master lifted his head and instantly recognized the pro-shield. He was displeased and scowled at the ridiculous spell. His onyx eyes searched for the man-who-lived and witnessed such unusual scene with Potter. His eyes and ears tuned in carefully. Harry stood in front of the opening door and clumping footsteps came forward. The crowd turned dead silent and pulled away before at risk. The former Dumbledore Armies were gathering their wands for the possible action in need.

The menace emerald eyes shown displeased to the enemy as a tall man with black straight hair to his chin and possessed dark blue eyes. His clothes were centuries old to the leading of late seventeen hundred's, demonstrating his superior would show, and long sharp nail to state his creature status. He smirked directly at the Dark Art Professor and he stopped walking within fifteen feet apart from the enemy.

"Ah, Harry Potter! The hero in black is certainly rewarding." The old accent spoke to him pleasuring tone.

The wand struck up in midair, "You have twenty second to explain your attack, vampire!" Harry chose his timing wisely.

The tension grew in the air and Albus feared only to the worse. Severus stood with his arms crossed and one eyebrow hanging up to his view. This was something he hadn't expected, yet, trouble was usually caused around the man-who-lived. The students remained distance as much as possible to protect themselves. Hermione and Ron signaled their army to wait until they were told to take action.

The vampire chuckled, "You killed my beloved mate and I will kill your mate!" The blue eyes darkened.

The emerald eyes narrowed, "I have no mate. Who was your mate? A clarity may help."

"You killed Bellatrix! His head snapped, "Lies! Your mate is under the protective shield of yours!" He hissed.

The shock hit through entire school with such words, between who was mated to Bellatrix and who is to Harry. The tip of Harry's wand bolted sunlight beam at the vampire. The man groaned at the unbearable affect and slid several feet away from the savior. The wasn't going well as he had suspected. Everyone gasped at the unexpected action occurring.

"You are breaking and entering Hogwarts' property and violate an attack. Your accusing is not directed on me. Bellatrix was kill by someone else. I was hidden for three years and only killed Voldemort." He declared his own defense, "I suggest you leave before I place you to Azkaban arrest."

The vampire doubted him immediately and sped in hasty rush. The students panicked by running far from the unwanted guest. Harry jerked around and saw the blood parasite near his mate. His wand twirled shortly and the potion professor appeared on his left side. The pro-shield vanished and the wizards and witches gasped at such power in action. The vampire turned around slowly and picked up his eyes directly at the soul twin mates with successful expression upon him.

"I do not know who you are fooling, Harry Potter! You killed my mate and I will kill yours!" He stomped, a heavy vibration set off the grounds.

Everyone panicked, held onto each other or something, and almost tempted to escape before such event to occur. Harry showed the elder vampire completely fearless and bowed absolutely to no one. Severus lifted his wand and took a couple of steps-

The savior's hand clasped onto the Potion Master's wrist and drew him behind him. His emerald eyes warned the man he was not allowed to do.

"Avera-"

Harry whirled his wand before others could blink, a struck of blue lightning headed straight at the invader's head. The elder screamed, wand had dropped, and his hands onto his face. He continued screaming, trying to feel something, and fear instilled heavily. Albus noted it was time to step in before the humanity could disappear within the man-who-lived. He gathered his wand and charmed an arrest spell onto the unwanted guest. The whispered was only known to the headmaster's hearing.

"I-I c-c-an-can't s-s-see!" He repeated, gasped for some form of comfort or restoring sight.

The headmaster ignored him, "All staff members are to cancel classes today, check on your students, and some of you volunteer to fix up our dining. For all students, if you are injured, seek the nurse. If you need help, check with any of your professors and friends. Prefects, supervise the hallways and work as a team. I will be handing this man to an aura and such other matters. The house elves will deliver your food in your house' common room." He apparated with the vampire.

Professors began to follow the instruction. However, Harry's head turned over to Severus – refusing to remove on his hold – and witnessed an annoyed man.

"Quarter Adhortanteque." Harry muttered a useful spell.

The room changed within a blink, crowd noises disappeared, and open space was welcome for once.

"Let me go, Potter." He sneered.

Severus struggled to remove himself from impossible grip. Harry growled at him viciously and jerked his arm closer the elder against his body to end this immediately.

"Stop resisting or you're making it worse than it is, got it?" Harry glared.

The professor lifted his head, "Making it worse? Potter, this is getting ridiculous." He attempted one pull away, "Are you truly believing what that foolish creature has said to you?"

The seriousness developed strongly in Harry, "Yes, but I knew long before that. You are my mate, a soul twin mate."

Severus froze momentarily and fumed at what he had heard. This was not something to hear at all for the morning. He refused to believe it through someone this dark. With one more attempt to escape the grips, yet, after the difficult to remove himself from Harry's grip, the Gryffindor pinned him against the wall and held both of Severus' wrists within two seconds.

"Do not resist or you will cause more confliction here. Now, use your logical brain into this because you will understand. Tell me, have you _sense_ something this early morning? Did you follow it, even against your own will?" Harry spoke quietly, it could nearly frighten anyone with such tone –causing the elder to shiver slightly.

Severus' onyx eyes widened and found himself confused on how the man-who-lived knew that when no one else knew or suspected. The words connected to truth of twin soul mates and above all, it had truly mattered.

"Then why do you not leave me alone? Allowed me to be involved like this, Potter? You know I have absolute no interests in mating, especially with you."

The immoral chuckling escaped his lips, "Good thing I am the dominate mate or it wouldn't work out. However, you know you cannot settle yourself out." His emerald eyes lowered to see the pale skin of potion master.

Severus stuttered shortly, "Wha-what are you talking about?"

Harry soothed the man's back of his hands, "It began in fourth years of mine, but I did not understand much. There was so much times to claim you in your knowledge, I refused to bow down to your submissive's whims or power. After that, our lessons to protect my mind from Voldy…the dominate side did not approve, but it kept the secret hidden from you." Harry looked up at the elder's face, "My isolation gave me an understanding why I had been through this. The truth of Soul Twin Mate was one of the reasons why I had felt being protective of you, and why I knew best for you." One of his hands released Severus' wrist and rested on his cheek softly, "You cannot deny it or demand to be over. You would be forced to accept it, but know this…I will not harm you. I only wish to protect you and care for you." He removed his hand off Severus' cheek.

His mate sunk in the information and tried to process it as much as he could. The dominate mate allowed it and observed his reaction carefully. It was not difficult to be patience as he had expected and the potion master was merely going through this little by little. The onyx eyes was fixed on the dominate man.

"Is this the main reason why you trust me of your story? That I am the only one to know because I am your mate?" He questioned carefully.

Harry smirked, "More than that. You have knowledge of thirst, this benefits me to allow bonding, and I only wish to be seen someone who trusts you well and care for you the most before I could ask to court you."

Severus began to see where this was heading and found this to be…novelty of the savior more than he suspected. He had no clue or signs of such purposes.

"Is the role reversible?"

"Irreversible. Potters are known to be Dominate in Soul Twin Mating, so I'm afraid not."

Severus nodded, "What of the conversation with Dumbledore before the attack had happened?"

Harry hummed drastically, "Curious mate, aren't you? I'm afraid with the attack and threats have caused me to go protective on you. I am aware that Mr. Logson threatened you and I almost took over. Albus was kind enough to help and we discussed of substitutes ahead of time. When a dominate mate feels the need to protect its mate, they go into a long protective mode until it settles down for a couple of weeks. He is taking care of the courses for our students for a couple of weeks. Yours is taken care of and I already know who would be wise to fill in for me."

Severus disliked the situation he was unexpectedly placed in. He was not in his favor as he had wished to be or a desire to decline this would be a delight opportunity. The touch from Harry was confusing, half of him yearned for it and another half was uncomfortable, and it was the first time anyone treated him like this almost. Harry recognized the behavior and emotions has changed. He decided to test his theory and his free hand soothed the man's face slowly and gentle as possible. The onyx eyes drew away and head turned immediately, yet, a hint that gave away to Harry. He was satisfied.

"Will you stop resisting me," The savior asked.

Severus remained quiet – knowing too well of the answer and consequences now. It had changed him as it was not going to get them anywhere or severe problems rising.

"Yes." He struggled to hold back a sneer.

Harry continued soothing his face, "Good. Now, am I hurting you in anyway?"

The man shielded his eyes and shook his head. At least, Harry was gaining the dominate role over his mate and claiming a bit down. He released Severus' wrist and leaned in to kiss the man's forehead.

"I suppose I should start finishing that story with Mulciber. We can work out this situation later, but do keep in mind, I will not tolerate any resistance or escape. I will not take it lightly," He brushed back the man's curtain hair a bit.

Severus opened his eyes and found the warning given ahead of time. He had hoped to leave quickly, but it would be a challenge for a long while. Of course, he was curious about the spell's development story, but this has step back him about Mulciber involved again.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**

**Random question: If you are a witch/wizard, what Hogwarts House would you land in? I'm a half Slytherin and half Gryffindor (such a dangerous combination, isn't it?).**


End file.
